Where the Heart Lies
by SweetDreamsMuse
Summary: totally revamped and kickin fresh! to sum this up, it's pretty much a Draco-Hermione romance action story. you'll have to read it to find out more ; please r&r and i hope you like it!
1. Prologue

Where the Heart Lies  
  
Author Notes: hi everyone! This is my first shot at writing a harry potter fic, so be nice! And if I make any mistakes (which I am sure I will), please kindly inform me and I will gladly fix them! Anyway, this is a humor/romance/action/adventure fic and it's also a hermione/draco fic. (Cause I think they're too cute together!) Well enough of my rambling, I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic at all, except for any original characters, if any come into play, I don't know, couldn't tell you at this point! Hehe sorry!  
  
Prologue  
  
Have you ever thought about one, certain thing for so long that eventually, it becomes twisted in your mind, combined and intermingled with your own thoughts and opinions, until pretty soon the reality of the matter no longer holds true to you. This is what happened to Hermione Granger over the years she spent at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the beginning, she wasn't genuinely concerned why no male students ever asked to hang out with her, or even tried to get close to her, save Harry and Ron. And, in the beginning, it didn't really matter to her much. She was more than busy, bustling around the school, trying to maintain her spotless record. But, as time went by and she matured both physically and mentally, the truth was that it did start bother her.  
  
In fact, by her fifth year, the thought so consumed her mind that it was all she contemplated in the deep recesses of her mind. Did others think her to be fat? Annoying? A bookworm? A million "good reasons" as to why guys never showed any signs of affection towards her flew through her brain, each one more disturbing and disheartening than the last. Till finally, near the start of her seventh year, she convinced herself that she didn't need boys. That no one liked her because she was a horrible, ugly, witch of a girl and that no one would ever like her. Ever.  
  
The sad truth, though, was that many boys in her house and the others found her to be a strikingly gorgeous creature. They only strayed away from her because they simply figured that she would obviously never go for any of them. They weren't like Harry or Ron. So they moved on to other girls, and left Hermione to her self-imposed beliefs. She started the year thinking, and even accepting ever so deplorably, that she was meant to be alone. And the sentiment was anything but comforting.  
  
-------------  
  
Well, what do you think? This is just the prologue though and I won't post this without the first chapter because... well... frankly, it's too short! I just needed to put that in there for some background info. Anyway, please r&r! And remember: be kind, please rewind.  
  
SweetDreamsMuse 


	2. Welcome Back To Hogwarts!

Where the Heart Lies

Author Notes: okay well the prologue was really short, but I knew it would be so now I am working on the first chapter! Go me! Chalk one up! cha- ching

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic at all, except for any original characters, if any come into play, I don't know, couldn't tell you at this point! Hehe sorry!

Chapter One

"This is going to be the best year EVER!" Ron, undeniably excited, was wearing a huge grin stretched out ear to ear as he finished his comment. Hermione and Harry chuckled at this little display. It was the first day of school in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Since it was a fairly nice day, the three decided to take a walk through the courtyard. The September air was cool on their skin, with a lingering crisp hint at the autumn to come. Hermione loved the way the breeze blew softly by her, caressing her face and lightly tousling her hair. She closed her eyes for a second to take in a clean, fresh breath. She inhaled deeply, fully enjoying herself and content to listen momentarily to the rustling leaves and dull chatter of the other students.

"Oh!" she cried out, suddenly flat on her butt, staring up at the obstacle that had strayed into her path.

"Watch where you're going, Granger!" the voice sneered. All the peace that Hermione had been feeling up to that point instantly dissolved into a deep hatred for her 'obstruction'. None other than Draco Malfoy. Her smile of just moments ago was now a deeply rooted frown paired with glaring eyes. Harry and Ron quickly helped her up to her feet as Malfoy brushed invisible dirt off his robes in mock disgust before walking away, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. He left before even giving Harry or Ron the chance to think of a decent come back, which really broke the heart of certain fiery red-head.

"Snake" Ron seethed. "Oy, you alright there, Hermione?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, thanks" she replied. She gingerly rubbed her bruised bottom as the trio continued their walk. No matter how many books she read or how hard she studied, that boy was possibly the one and only thing that Hermione would never figure out. She truly couldn't understand how one person could hold so much... hate.

True, it wasn't as bad as it used to be. His insults occurred less and less often and were usually less harsh. It seems that even the most juvenile eventually mature to some extent. In reality, they had all changed from their first year. She herself had grown only a bit taller, remaining a petite, yet still curvy, size. Her long, full auburn hair flowed graciously down to the middle of her back in small waves. Her beautiful face was enhanced by the deep chocolate brown of her eyes. She was still a bookworm, yes, of course, but she had finally accepted the fact that no person, no matter how intelligent or how magical, can ever be perfect.

Harry was no longer a small, rather thin looking boy. He had grown much taller and filled in quite a bit. Thanks to his constant obsession with quidditch, he had an athlete's body, of which the ladies practically drooled over. His unruly black hair was still unkempt, but it had a sort of style to it that was hard to explain. His features were very solid and cut, his green eyes sparkled like emeralds when the light hit them, and the transparent scar on his forehead was made barely visible thanks to the covering of his bangs.

Ron, too, had morphed drastically in appearance. No longer was he tall and gangly, but muscular and handsome. His red hair had become almost his trademark and the girls loved him for it, longing to stroke their fingers through it. He was quite the charmer, actually. His goofy grin was now found attractive rather than annoying and his constant antics became a privilege to witness.

Yes, they had all changed. Even Draco Malfoy. In fact, if he didn't have such a horrible, nasty personality, he would be downright gorgeous. He, also, was toned to perfection thanks to many, many quidditch practices. His green-grey eyes caused the hearts of all the girls to flutter. His light blonde hair fell occasionally into his face, which also created a stir among the females. Too bad he had to go and ruin it all with his sour attitude. Now that she was thinking about it, Harry, Ron, and Draco were possibly the three most handsome men in their year.

Hermione shook her head violently at these last thoughts. Malfoy? Attractive?! She was seriously going screwy. She shook her head once more as if to rid herself of the notion and finally zoned in on the conversation Harry and Ron had been having.

"I don't care what you say, the Chudley Cannons are going to win the world cup this year!" Ron was saying urgently, trying to convince Harry of the so- called obvious.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that, Ron," Harry replied with a lopsided smile. "I hear the Appleby Arrows have themselves a new seeker and that he's rumored to soon be the best in the league." The boys went on arguing and Hermione went on listening, giggling to herself at the clear offense Ron seemed to be taking to the reality of Harry's words.

. . : . . : . .

The sun's rays made their way into the darkened room and came to fall on different areas of the study. The solitary window provided all the light necessary, though, and Albus Dumlbedore sat content, sifting through papers and articles that lay carefully on his desk. Meanwhile, a quill was swiftly composing words in gracious, loopy writing on a piece of parchment addressed to the Ministry of Magic. This went on for quite a while until the headmaster was interrupted by a light rapping on the glass of the window.

He quickly and quietly stood up and let in the small, grey owl that had been causing the disturbance. He held out his hand and the bird flew gracefully over to him, perching on his fingers. Dumbledore lightly pet the bird before taking the letter that it had clasped in its beak. The owl flew off his hand and made its way towards the edge of a nearby table where it patiently waited.

Once he returned to his desk, he carefully took the letter from the envelope and unfolded it.

_Magia Acadameia Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Dear Albus, _

_It is with a heavy heart that I write this letter. I fear that the students here are in great danger. Terrible things have been happening. Since Hogwarts is known for its safety, I ask that you accept seven students of mine into your school. Please write back with a response immediately. There is not much time._

_Sincerely, Concetta Esperza_

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh, his brow furrowed deep in thought. Gathering fresh parchment, an ink bottle, and a quill, he began to write his response.

. . : . . : . .

Well, what do you think? More to come of course! Oh and before people started getting crazy, these new characters are not - I repeat, n o t - going to be playing a major role in this fic. Anyway, please read and review! And also, I want to thank aragon's-girl04074 and MadnessLivedOnAndSighed for their nice comments! ily! hehe!


	3. The New Students

Where the Heart Lies

Author Notes: ah... another chapter lol this one is going to be a l o t longer! hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic at all, except for any original characters. Use them if you want, but I think then you'd be crazah! ;-)

Chapter Two

Harry, Ron, and Hermione pushed their way through the great hall amidst the swarm of younger students. As they sat down, puzzled expressions written across their faces, they silently wondered what the reason was behind the sudden banquet. Even a few of the teachers sitting at the head table looked confused. They had already had their start-of-term feast yesterday, as was traditional at the beginning of every year. Before they could think about it any longer, their attention was caught by a stream of purple and yellow sparks flowing from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand loudly and crackling throughout the hall. A hush settled and Professor Dumbledore raised himself up from his chair to speak.

"It is with great pleasure," he announced slowly, "that I introduce to you all... seven new students who come to us from Magia Academia." His voice was soothing, yet raspy and was aged well with wisdom beyond the comprehension of most. He waved his arm at the door and it opened, revealing the seven children. Only after they had reached the head table and were facing the rest of the students did Professor Dumbledore continue speaking.

"Marco Ceresio, first year." Dumbledore began to clap as a small, curly brown haired boy took a slight step towards the students. He had dark eyes to match his dark skin and looked extremely nervous to have at least 1,000 pairs of eyes upon him. "He will be staying in Hufflepuff." A small cheer rose from the third table over as the boy walked quickly towards it.

"Gianina Delgato, second year." This time, a heavy set girl stepped forward. She had paler skin than the last child and lighter hair, too. Her green eyes may have been pretty, but the scowl on her face drew away any attention that they might have received. As the Slytherin crowd clapped and whistled - "She will be staying in Slytherin" - the girl strode menacingly over and took a chair.

"Lazaro Swift, fourth year." Lazaro was a nerd. It was obvious to Harry and the others even though they were sitting a fair distance away from him. He was a thin figure, with large glasses that hung down on his nose so that he was constantly pushing them up. He took an uncertain step forward, frightened by the applause he was receiving. "He will be staying in Ravenclaw." The boy slowly, very carefully walked over to the cheering table and sat down, after wiping off the seat with a clean napkin.

"Caprice Palla, fifth year." A tall girl with straight, black hair stepped up to bat, so to speak. She had deep eyes, the color of royal purple, that held a malicious glint and her long hair was tied loosely in a black ribbon at the nape of her neck. She smiled (if that's what you would call it) after hearing that she would be staying with the Slytherins as well. She marched over and sat down right next to Gianina, flashing her a cruel grin.

"Neroli Arricia, sixth year." A bubbly, happy girl faced the group, her dark brown curls bounced and bobbed up and down above her shoulders as she took a step forward. She was a pretty little thing and looked as though she had never been through a bad ordeal in her life. She winked at Professor Dumbledore -"Hufflepuff" - before trotting off and sitting across from little Marco.

"Caldo Veleco, seventh year." All the hearts of the Hogwarts women were taken away from them as the lean, built young man took a step towards them. He was definitely a heartthrob. His messy brown hair fell lazily in his face and his half smile made the ladies swoon and sigh with pleasure. The girls almost shrieked with delight at the Gryffindor table when Dumbledore informed them all that he would be staying there. The rest of the girls, their gaze transfixed on Caldo, watch him as he took his seat at the end of the table.

Now there was but one lone young lady standing in front of them. "Marie Amora, seventh year." She graciously moved forward, her head raised high. Now, if they thought Neroli was pleasing to the eye, then Marie was absolutely stunning. She had long, wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that stood out on her olive skin. She was softly smiling and gazing around, briefly glancing over all the different students. "She will be staying in Gryffindor as well." She glided over towards the Gryffindor table and gracefully took a seat across from Caldo.

Once she had taken her seat, Dumbledore found his voice again. "Let us show these fine ladies and gentlemen how wonderful Hogwarts is." And with that, he began to clap again, along with the rest of the staff and students. "And now, let's eat!" Upon his words, the food appeared and the students were only too obliged to feast their hearts out once more.

"So..." Harry was trying hard to think of something to say to Caldo and Marie, but it was more difficult than he would have thought because Dean, who Marie had happened to sit down next to, had not shut his mouth since the event occurred. The problem was - he wasn't talking. He just sat there, gaping at her, and Harry could tell that she was becoming more than just a little uncomfortable.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." Marie looked warmly up at Harry after hearing his voice, holding out her hand.

"Oh, yes, hello," he said quickly, shaking her hand and giving her a smile. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." At this, Caldo, who had been sitting next to Harry, dropped the chicken drumstick he had been nibbling on.

"The Harry Potter?!" No matter how many times people addressed him as 'The Harry Potter', Harry never got used to it. He nodded uneasily. "Caldo," he said, now extending his hand. "But you can call me Cal, everyone does." He shook Harry's hand and Harry briefly noticed how forceful a grip he had.

"And this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Harry introduced after being nudged harshly in the side by Ron, who wanted a chance to talk to Marie at any means. Ron's hand immediately flew to Marie.

"How'd you do."

"Hello," Marie replied, shaking his hand and giving him a glowing smile. She also did the same to Hermione, who was summing her up in her mind. Marie sure seemed nice enough. In fact, she had been nothing but sweet and polite since she had taken her seat next to Dean. But the constant attention she was receiving from all male species within a 50 foot radius was becoming unnerving. It seems, though, that all she really wanted was a female companion after she kindly asked Dean to trade her seats, placing her across from Hermione. She gave Hermione a look as if to say "boys... pssh." After a few seconds in silence, Marie cleared her throat.

"So... what's Hogwarts like?" she asked inquisitively. Hermione almost dropped her fork, the mash potatoes that were half way to her mouth forgotten. What's Hogwarts like? What is Hogwarts like? And she was off, telling Marie every little detail about the school she could think of. The two engaged in conversation for the remainder of the banquet, laughing and carrying on through the entire banquet. By the end of the night, Hermione felt very attached to Marie. As the meal ended, Marie and Cal walked with Harry, Hermione and Ron towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Aren't you in Gryffindor, too?" Marie looked a little worried as she saw her new friend wave them goodnight and take a turn. Hermione stopped, though, just long enough to explain that she was Head girl and she'd see Marie in the morning.

"Lizard Lips." Hermione was let into the head common room. It was a very nice place, with a fireplace and numerous pillows, couches, chairs, and tables spread throughout it. There were three doors, one on either side, one for the head girl and one for the head boy, and a third on the left for the bathroom which they shared. Gryffindor to the left and Slytherin to the right. Once tucked into bed, Hermione easily fell asleep, happy images of the banquet ingraining themselves in her memory.

. . : . . : . .

"Lizard Lips." A blonde haired boy made his way into his common room. He let out a sigh as he closed the door to his room behind him. Tonight had been a long night for him and he wasn't exactly feeling his best.

He walked towards his bed, shrugging off his robes and pulling his shirt over his head in the process, tossing it to the floor. He laid on his bed, hands under his head and looked around the room. His head was spinning a little but he couldn't sleep. There was too much to think about. These new students. They were here for a reason, a reason that Dumbledore coincidentally forgot to mention. Obviously something must be happening with their academy over in the Mediterranean.

His thoughts wondered, getting away from him. What if his father had something to do with what was going on? That thought made him frown. His father meant very little to him in his life, always pushing Draco to be better than everyone else no matter what. He had a very Machiavellian attitude towards all aspects of life - "The end justifies the means".

Now his thoughts had moved past his father and onto the titanic trio: Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He used to detest them. Despise them. Loathe them. But after so many years, his hate had just sort of dissipated. In reality, the only reason he didn't like them to begin with was because of the events that had taken place when he had first met Harry.

He was a selfish, immature child then, caring only about his own needs. He had wanted to become best friends with Harry in that hopes that somehow, someway, Harry might make his life better. And at the time, it didn't seem like to much to ask. He defeated the most powerful dark wizard ever known to the magical world when he was just an infant, right? How hard could it be for him to take his father? But he had gone about it all the wrong way and things didn't go to his liking. So he decided that if Harry wouldn't be his friend, he would be his enemy.

Overtime though, he realized how stupid he was being and, although he refused to let them know it, he, in fact, did not hate them. He still treated them the same way, but mostly because he was so used to it. He longed for someone to talk to, someone who he could share his soul with. But he never tried to get that close to anybody because he knew that it would somehow get back to his father and the end result would not be good. So he kept his mouth shut and acted like the same old Draco Malfoy he had always been.

All the thinking he was doing was slowly tiring him out and before he knew it, he had fallen fast asleep in his position, his bangs cover his face, head drooped gently to one side.

. . : . . : . .

Well what do you think? Please drop me a nice review! Now that I have all this stuff out of the way, I promise there will be more interaction between draco and hermione in the next chapter (which will of course be longer). Props to PaulIsTheDevil for his nice review! You my boy, paul! You my boy!

SweetDreamsMuse


	4. A Lot of Firsts

Where the Heart Lies  
  
Author Notes: here's chapter three! This one is going to be very long so I hope you have some free time on your hands! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic at all, except for any original characters. Use them if you want, but I think then you'd be crazah! ;-)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open. She thought she heard something. She looked around her, trying to figure out what time it was. Judging by the dark setting of the room, it was still night. She rolled halfway off the bed and pulled out the bottom drawer of her night stand. She rummaged around blindly for a few seconds before her hand finally came to rest on the watch her mother had bought her for Christmas two years back. She pressed the small knob on the side and the tiny rectangular screen lit up. 3:27 am.  
  
There it was again. Hermione's head shot up and she held her breath unknowingly, straining to make out the strange sounds. It sounded like someone moaning, someone in pain. She quietly swung her legs around and lifted off her comforter. She stood up and the cool sensation of the cold stone tile on her bare feet made her entire body shiver. She was wearing a pair of white cotton shorts and a t-shirt over a black tank top, the first items she had pulled from her trunk once she made it to her room after dinner.  
  
She slowly crept to her door and opened it slightly, sticking out her head and still trying to hear something, anything. She stood there like that for what seemed like forever and just when she was about to forget about all the noises and go back to bed, she heard it once more. It was a whimpering sound, coming from the room across from hers.  
  
She opened her door completely and tiptoed across the common room, carefully making sure not to run into anything. She put her ear to the other door and waited a few seconds in silence, debating whether or not Malfoy's rage would be worth quenching her curiosity. After hearing it again, she made up her mind, turning the handle and pushing it open. She found herself looking at room quite like her own, with only a few differences. It was large with a couple narrow windows covered by deep green curtains on the wall across from the door. A desk and chair were against one wall. Next to it was a grand fireplace with an arm chair facing towards it. A long bookcase loaded with books almost completely covered the other wall. And a king sized bed was against the remaining wall accompanied by a night stand and a trunk at the foot of it.  
  
What drew her attention now was the blonde haired Slytherin lying on the bed. He seemed to be peacefully sleeping at first and Hermione began to wonder if her mind was playing tricks on her. "Ah, Hermione, what are you doing?!" she thought to herself in exasperation. "Everything looks fine - you must have been imagining things! Think of what will happen if Malfoy wakes up to find you peaking in his bedroom! You'll never hear the end of it from the git." She was just about to turn and leave when a stirring made her look more closely at the sleeping boy.  
  
He indeed was not fine. In fact, his face was scrunched up in pain and sweat was literally dripping off his body in tiny beads. Hermione quickly made her way to his bed and placed a hand to his forehead. She immediately flung her hand away though, feeling as though she had just plunged it into a bucket of hot coals. She pulled off her shirt, thankful she had something under it, and began to gently wipe his forehead with it.  
  
"Malfoy!" she half-whispered, half-yelled. "Malfoy, wake up!" She nudged him a couple times before successfully awakening him. His eyes slowly opened and he inhaled deeply. "...Granger...?" he mumbled after his blurry vision focused a bit. He would recognize that voice anywhere, though. His hand went immediately to his forehead, a throbbing pain erupting through it.  
  
"Ssshhh..." Hermione said softly. She may not have liked Draco, but she still could not stand to see anyone suffer, even if he was an annoying prat who probably deserved it.  
  
"What are you-" he managed to say weakly, though he meant it to sound harsher than it actually did. He shut his eyes tight in pain, every word spoken drilling a hole through his skull. Hermione silenced him with a finger pressed lightly to his lips. She momentarily thought that they were unusually soft but rapidly displaced the idea.  
  
"Listen, you're burning up. I'm going to get Madam Pomphrey. I'll be right back." As she attempted to get up (for she had been kneeling on the floor next to his bedside this whole time), he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.  
  
"No," he said forcefully, trying to regain his composure but failing miserably. "I'm fine." Hermione's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe any one person could be so stubborn and thickheaded! But then again, this was Malfoy...  
  
"You are definitely not fine and I am going to get Madam Pomphrey." She tried a second time to get off her knees but his grasp on her wrist held firm.  
  
"No," he said once more. This time, though, there was a pleading edge to his voice. "....please..." Hermione's knees hit the floor once more. Draco Malfoy had never said please to her before, or anything else that might be considered polite such as 'thank you' or 'excuse me'. She was in shock. 'Wow,' she thought. 'He must really be sick!'  
  
She didn't know what else to do, so she sighed and stayed there, watching him. He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing which was becoming very erratic. He couldn't even think straight, his head hurt him so badly. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a pair of intense dark brown ones looking straight into his.  
  
"What are you still doing here, Granger?" Again, the feeble tone his voice had taken since he'd awoken made all his words sound delicate instead of strong.  
  
"I'm not just going to leave you here like this!" Hermione hissed. She tried to wipe some sweat that was falling into his eyes, but he turned away quickly. He regretted that at once, though, because the action caused a sharp pain to pulsate through his head. Hermione put her hands on her hips, obviously getting irritated. "Alright Malfoy, either you let me stay here and do what I can or I march myself down to the hospital wing." She paused, waiting for a reply.  
  
Malfoy thought about this for a total of maybe two seconds and then gave in. He was just too sick to fight with her about it and he didn't want to get Madam Pomphrey involved. He said nothing but rolled over, giving her room to sit on his bed, and closed his eyes again. Hermione gently ran her dampening shirt across his forehead and cheeks, half-surprised that he permitted her to do so. She thought that he would have rather laid there and suffered then obtain help willingly from a mudblood. She placed her hand on his brow once more. He was really running a fever. She gently brush back his bangs, dripping wet with sweat. She gazed at his face. He truly was handsome, even like this. The thought disturbed her. 'What are you thinking! This is Malfoy!' Still...  
  
After a few minutes, Malfoy still hadn't reopened his eyes. "Malfoy," Hermione whispered. No reply. "Malfoy?" He had fallen back to sleep. Hermione sighed. This was probably easier, though, because now he wasn't able to tell her to go away or not to bother him. It was then that she fully realized that he wasn't wearing shirt. 'God, he has some nice abs,' she thought, blushing a vivid color of red. She looked around and noticed the shirt lying in a heap in the middle of the room. She got up and pulled a thin sheet out from under the bed, tossing it over him. Then she went back to mopping up his forehead. Every so often, she would slide her body further and further down on his bed until she was finally completely lying down next to him, her head propped up by her hand while the other one continued to brush back Malfoy's bangs or wipe of beads of sweat.  
  
. . : . . : . .  
  
The sun was just starting to rise over Hogwarts and sunlight streamed through the windows of Draco's room, drizzling light in small patches across the floor. Draco had woken up, but hadn't opened his eyes just yet. He was content to lay there, sleep still trying to hold him. He had dreamt the strangest thing last night. Hermione in a tank top. A small smile crept over his face as he tried to roll over on his side but soon found he could not.  
  
'Guess it's time to wake up then,' he thought lazily. He opened his eyes and held in a yelp. There she was, Hermione Granger, lying next to him on her stomach with one hand underneath her head, fast asleep. He realized that the reason he couldn't get up was because she had her other arm thrown across his chest. He laid there for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to do, his "dream" now turning out to be a reality. He didn't feel like waking her up and going through all the hassle of last night's events, so he just stayed there, examining her.  
  
'She really is beautiful,' he thought against his wishes. He knew that he should not be thinking things like these about mudbloods, especially Hermione. But he couldn't help himself. He let his eyes wander, starting with her face, which was almost completely covered by her silky brown locks, and traveling down her breasts, flat stomach, cute little butt, and long legs, all which were made easier to visualize thanks to the skimpy tank top and tiny shorts she was wearing. He wanted to touch her and the thought disturbed him.  
  
He finally realized that the only way to stop his crazy thoughts was to wake her up. He paused for a moment before brushing the hair out of her face and tucking it all behind her ear. 'She's so gorgeous...- Stop that!'  
  
"Granger," he said quietly. At the sound of his voice, she snuggled closer to him involuntarily, causing his heart to skip a beat. "Umm.... Granger...?" he said again, this time a little louder. Her eyes fluttered open and then went wide. She squeaked before promptly falling out of the bed. Her face popped up seconds later, though, and started stuttering apologies that Draco couldn't really understand. He hoisted himself up into a sitting position, choking on a laugh, but this seemed to only make things worse because, since he was still not wearing a shirt, the sheet slid down and revealed his toned chest. Hermione's eyes grew bigger, if possible, and she quickly ran from the room, still stammering her sorrys.  
  
"Well," he said to himself after the door shut behind her, "That went well."  
  
. . : . . : . .  
  
Hermione was now in her own room, staring at herself in the mirror, her heartbeat racing. "Oh my God" was the first thought that ran through her mind. She took a deep breath and then tried to get ready for school. She had just finished putting on her makeup when she heard a knock at her door. 'Oh no,' she thought. 'He's come all the way over here to shout at me! I can't believe I fell asleep on his bed! What if he tells someone? What if everyone thinks that I'm some kind of slut? What if-' Her thoughts were interrupted by another, more forceful knock. She cautiously opened the door and saw Draco standing there, dressed and ready for class. A small part of her mind was disappointed that he was no longer shirtless.  
  
"You left this in my room," Malfoy said, holding out her t-shirt. In her hurry to leave, she had forgotten all about it. A slight blush tinted her cheeks as she took the item from Draco's hand.  
  
"Malfoy," she began, " I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-" But she never got to finish saying what she didn't mean to do because Draco had touched a finger to her lips to silence her, which amazed even him. He just had to say it, so he took a deep breath and said:  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The feeling of Malfoy's fingertip against her lips was so enthralling that she almost didn't hear what he had said. But, after it registered, she was speechless. Malfoy, doing what he had gone there to do, turned to leave but was held back by Hermione's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Malfoy, wait!" He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "Could... could you not tell anyone about.. what happened?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Don't think Potter and Weasley would appreciate us sleeping together?" he said, smirking. The truth was, he hadn't planned on telling anybody anyways. Before she even realized what she was doing, she smiled at him. And not a forced or fake smile either, a genuine smile. She had never smiled at Malfoy before. But then again, Malfoy had never thanked her or joked around with her before either.  
  
"Actually, I just think they'd be rather jealous that they didn't get the chance to sleep with you first," she replied, still all smiles. Draco didn't know whether to laugh or throw up.  
  
"You're sick, you know that, right?" Hermione just giggled. And with that, Draco flashed her another mischievous smirk and headed to breakfast.  
  
. . : . . : . .  
  
"Morning, Harry. Morning, Ron." Hermione had just arrived at the Great Hall and now took a seat across from her two best friends.  
  
"Morning, Hermione," they echoed back. She smiled and grabbed a piece of toast and some raspberry jam in front of her.  
  
"Where are Cal and Marie?" She had just realized that they were no where to be seen.  
  
"Marie had to stop by Professor McGonagall's office and Cal went off with some fifth year hufflepuff girl he met in the hall on the way here," Ron scoffed, jealous that Cal could pretty much snag the attention of any girl he desired. Harry laughed at Ron's obvious jealousy.  
  
"So, how's the whole "head-girl" thing going for you? Is Malfoy treating you alright?" Harry asked, concern showing through his bright green eyes. At first, Hermione's eyes lit up as she was about to tell him of everything that had happened last night, but then she decided against it. There were some downfalls to having two males as your best friends.  
  
"The common room is beautiful! You really must come and see it sometime, you as well Ron," Hermione said, choosing to ignore the second part of Harry's question. Harry noticed this and was just about to say something about it when Marie appeared next to Hermione.  
  
"Morning!" she said cheerily. "What's Cal?" She sat down next to Hermione and started piling her plate high with all sorts of fruits.  
  
"Uh... He made a new... friend?," Ron replied hastily, unsure of whether or not to tell Marie the truth.  
  
"Ran off with the first slut he saw, didn't he?" The three looked at Marie critically, as if they didn't know she even knew that word. She caught them looking at her and shrugged. "He's a good guy, don't get me wrong! It's just... that's what he likes to do, I suppose." She looked thoughtfully now at her grapefruit, like it understood her completely.  
  
"So how did you sleep last night?" Marie said, starting a conversation with Hermione now that the boys were once again deeply engulfed over the battle for the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione almost choked on her bagel.  
  
"Fi-Fine, thanks," she said, coughing it all up while memories flitted through her mind. Going into Draco's room. Obtaining some hands-on nursing experience. Waking up next to him in his bed. Draco without a shirt on-stop, Hermione!! "And yourself?"  
  
"Very well, thank you. You were right about this place. It is very warm and inviting." Marie smiled at Hermione and she smiled back. Marie turned back to her plate full of food when something glittered around her neck, catching Hermione's eye.  
  
"What's this?" she inquired, touching the jewel on Marie's necklace. It was a diamond-shaped crystal, almost like a diamond itself except for the fact that this one sparkled an array of different colors when the light hit it.  
  
"Oh, this? It was a present from my mother before I left," Marie replied casually, fingering the tiny item herself. Before Hermione could question her anymore about it, Harry interrupted their conversation.  
  
"We'd better get off to class. Wouldn't want to be late this early in the quarter." He grinned mischievously at them all. Without another word, the four gathered their books and headed to History of Magic.  
  
. . : . . : . .  
  
I hope you liked it! Please review me because I enjoy reading them! It makes me feel appreciated haha! Welp, that's all for now! Next chapter should be coming along here shortly. Stay tuned! And r&r!  
  
SweetDreamsMuse 


	5. Potion's Project

Where the Heart Lies  
  
Author Notes: ahh another day, another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying it! And please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic at all, except for any original characters. Use them if you want, but I think then you'd be crazah! ;-)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"1573 in Edinburg, Scotland!" All eyes were on him. Harry had unknowingly nudged Ron awake only to startle him. He mistakenly thought he was being called upon and shouted out the first few words that came to his head. Hermione slid down in her seat, embarrassed. 'Ron, you're such a twit!' she thought.  
  
"That's all very well and good, Mr. Weasley," Professor Binns drawled. "But I do not believe a question was addressed to you." Ron nodded drowsily and blinked a few times before dropping his head back down on the desk. Two minutes later, Hermione could make out muffled snores. She rolled her eyes and went back to diligently copying down notes.  
  
Twenty minutes and a sore hand later, History of Magic ended.  
  
"I can't believe we have to write a whole scroll by Monday!" Ron complained. The three were headed towards their next class accompanied by Cal and Marie.  
  
"Would it be just too difficult for you to at least stay awake while we're having class!" Hermione reprimanded. Ron straightened up indignantly, shooting her a shocked look.  
  
"Why I've never!" he said in a high-pitched voice, his mouth hanging open as if he had never been so insulted in his life.  
  
"Where are we going?" Marie interrupted, shivers crawling up and down her spine. They were now in a part of the castle that was much darker and very cold.  
  
"The dungeon..." Ron replied ominously.  
  
"Ah.. Potions..." Harry sighed. "My least favorite class."  
  
"And what makes it all the more enjoyable," Hermione said sarcastically, "is sharing it with Slytherin!" She made a face as if to gag and Marie giggled.  
  
The five of them entered the classroom and took their seats. Hermione was grateful that Marie had sat down next to her instead of Cal. She didn't know if she was imagining it or not, but it seemed to her that Cal had stayed annoyingly close to her since they met up with him in History. All the chatter within the room came to an abrupt stop as Professor Snape whisked into the room, glaring coldly at the each student individually. After the usual lecture and the traditional take-away-at-least-five-points- from-Gryffindor-within-the-first-five-minutes-of-class were through, Snape began the lesson.  
  
"Today," he said, "We will be brewing a basic Veritaserum, or truth potion." His voice was barely a whisper, but, even so, it was powerful. All the students knew that Snape was not someone to mess with. You definitely didn't want on his bad side, or rather, any side for that matter. Hermione looked over at Marie, knowing that all Snape's potions were done in pairs but Snape noticed this. "Don't get ahead of yourselves," he informed them all. " I will be assigning partners." He picked up a scroll that had been laying on his desk and began to read off the names.  
  
" Potter - Bulstrode. Weasley - Parkinson. Malfoy - Granger. Goyle - Longbottom..." And once Professor Snape had reached the end of his list, he swiftly scrolled it up and pointed to the board. All the instructions and ingredients appeared and he snapped at them to get working before striding back behind his desk. Hermione sighed as she saw Malfoy approach her.  
  
"Good luck," Harry whispered to her and he forced himself to pack his things and move to sit with Millicent.  
  
"I'll get the ingredients," Malfoy said, setting his books next to her and walking over the cupboard. Hermione got the cauldron ready while Malfoy filled his arms up with nettles, belladonna, ginger root, and fluxweed, looking at the board every so often to make sure he had gotten the right things. When he returned, he let the items fall to the table and the two worked without a sound between them.  
  
Hermione was starting to get uncomfortable after a while. She looked up from crushing the ginger root and turned to watch Malfoy. He was hunched over a bit, meticulously cutting up taproot. Hermione noted that he looked cute with his hair falling in front of his face before she mentally slapped herself. 'Oh my god, Hermione! What the eff is wrong with you lately?! You're acting like one of his love-struck fan club floozies!' she scolded. She went immediately back to her work, however, when Malfoy lifted his head and gave her an inquisitive look.  
  
'What is she looking at?' He gave her a weak glare and then pretended to go back to cutting his taproot. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, though. She looked flustered, muttering things to herself every now and then. He smiled inwardly. 'I guess there really is a fine line between genius and insanity.'  
  
A few minutes before the class ended, Snape spoke up. "I want you all to take a small vial of your potion. You and your partner will meet up tonight. Test your veritaserum. If you have made this incorrectly, you will both become very ill after drinking it. If not, you will have twenty minutes apiece in which the other will be forced to speak the truth." He eyed the students carefully, smirking and knowing fully well that some of their deepest secrets may be revealed tonight. Or they'll all end up in hives. Either way, it was a win-win situation. " I'll alert Madam Pomphrey to have some beds ready," he sneered. Hermione and Malfoy scooped up some of the purple liquid into vials as the bell rang. She quickly tossed the tube into the pocket of robes before rushing out of the dungeon with Harry, Ron, and Marie. Cal was last seen hitting on a brown haired slytherin.  
  
. . : . . : . .  
  
The portrait slid shut behind Hermione as she made her way into the common room. She hadn't really noticed how spectacular it was. A huge, grand fireplace was the first thing you saw, centered on the wall across from the entrance. A large, comfy black sofa was situated a bit back from the fireplace with an oak table in the middle of the two. Two long, wide windows adorned either side of the fireplace, light drizzled in through them onto the cold, grey floor.  
  
From out of no where, she felt two hands on her waist. She yelped and spun around on her heels to face her surprise visitor... only to see Malfoy, smirking as usual.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "Did I frighten you?" She was fuming and he found it hysterical.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?!" she spat, half-regretting ever having helped him last night.  
  
"Well, this is my common room as well, if you must know," he replied, making her feel stupid and even more angry. He bit back a smile. "But since we're both here, I thought maybe we could finish our stupid potions assignment?" She nodded grumpily.  
  
"But first, I'm changing," she stated, daring him to fight with her. But he just shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself." He walked over to his dormitory, intent on doing the same thing.  
  
A couple minutes later, Hermione appeared in the common room in a black tank top and loose gray cotton pants, potion in hand. Draco was stretched out on the couch, waiting for her. She discovered he had changed as well, now wearing sweat pants and a t shirt. He looked up as he heard her door open and moved over so she could sit down.  
  
"Would you like to go first?" he asked, voice dripping with mischief.  
  
"Not necessarily..." she answered cautiously. She was afraid Malfoy was up to something. She didn't have many big secrets, but she was sure that he would be able to find something to pick on her about for the rest of the year. Actually, now that she thought about it, she just wanted to get it over with. "...but yeah, I suppose so." She uncorked the vial, shot Malfoy a withering glare, and then drank the potion. It tasted horrible and felt like ice going down her throat. She shivered. Malfoy looked concerned at first, momentarily afraid that they had made an error while making the potion and Hermione was getting ill. But the feeling soon dissipated and he glared as Hermione smirked evilly.  
  
"You thought I was getting sick, didn't you?" she said, still smiling and knowing the answer was yes but wanting to hear it from him. He scowled. But then, something dawned on him and he smiled evilly. That definitely wiped the smirk of Hermione's face.  
  
"I believe I have 20 minutes of the cold, hard truth with you, now don't I?" He grinned wickedly. 'Oh no...' Hermione thought. "Let's test this baby out, shall we? Who's the sexy, smart, blonde Slytherin you're sitting next to right now?" He knew that if the potion didn't work, there was no way she would admit to him being sexy and/or smart but he was in fact blonde and a slytherin.  
  
Hermione snorted. She didn't feel anything compelling her to scream out 'Draco Malfoy'. There was no way she was saying his name! She opened her mouth to say "if I see one, I'll let you know", but instead, out slipped "You." She gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. 'Oh... I'm in trouble.' Malfoy laughed, making Hermione even more nervous. He was just getting warmed up.  
  
"So, does that mean you think I'm sexy?"  
  
"Yes," she blurted out, unable to keep her mouth clamped shut. Oh this sucked so bad. Malfoy seemed pleased with that answer though. "Really now? Then say it." Hermione glared at him. "I'm waiting."  
  
"I think you're sexy," she said through gritted teeth. Hermione was screaming in her mind. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Now onto more interesting things... Do you like Potter?" Hermione looked at him like he'd gone mental.  
  
"Yes, of course I do. Harry's one of my best friends."  
  
"No, no, no, what I mean to say is do you like Potter? In a very romantic sense of the word." Hermione flushed a deep red before saying "No!" Malfoy frowned. There was no way she was lying, but he could have sworn that she had liked him. "Hmm... well, well, then... is it Weasley, perhaps?"  
  
"Perhaps not," she scoffed. They may have been her best friends, but she could never see herself intimately involved with either of them. Just the very notion was making her want to gag.  
  
"Longbottom?"  
  
"Definitely no!" she replied. Although Longbottom had indeed become much more attractive, she still knew him as the clumsy, bumbling Longbottom of their first few years. Instead of pressing the matter, Malfoy let it drop. He would rather figure it out on his own anyway.  
  
"Oh well, next topic! Is the precious Hermione Granger still a virgin?" This was something that he had been wondering for quite a while now, and he leaned in a bit closer, not wanting to miss the answer. Hermione blushed a light pink color.  
  
".....yes..." she said softly, eyes downcast. She had never felt so stupid in her life, even though it was something silly to feel stupid about. She knew that there was no way Malfoy was a virgin and sitting there in front of him, knowing he excelled in something she did not, no matter what it was, made her feel especially small.  
  
But Draco was surprised by the reply, although he hid it well. He would have bet anything she'd have let someone take her by now. But he tried to carry on as if he wasn't dwelling on it (although he was).  
  
"Well then, what's the farthest you've ever gone?" He knew he was getting into very personal territory, but, for some reason, he just had to know.  
  
"Not very. I kissed a boy at summer camp on a dare. That's about it," she replied glumly, still staring down. She had given up trying to keep her mouth closed. It only hurt her jaw.  
  
"Would you want to have sex if the opportunity arose?"  
  
"I would, I guess, but not with just anyone. Only someone that meant something to me. Someone I believed I loved..." At this comment, Draco decided to change the subject. He still had a couple minutes left and was not about to just waste them.  
  
"So Granger, there is one thing I have been dying to know." He leaned in closer to her and said "Why did you help me last night if you hate me?" She looked up at him curiously. Wasn't he going to keep asking her questions like the previous few? Wasn't he going to laugh at her or tell her she was pathetic? Make fun of her or something!? But he didn't.  
  
"I don't hate you, Malfoy," she said. And before she knew it, her mouth was running away. "I just think that sometimes you can be an annoying little git. You're always picking on me and saying rude things to Harry and Ron. If anything, I think you're that one that hates me! And I helped you last night because, well, like I said, I couldn't just leave you there like that, annoying git or not. You seemed so helpless, so weak, so... unlike yourself... it scared me." Malfoy turned this over in his mind. He had never felt cared for before. Suddenly, he got a brilliant idea. Before Hermione knew what was happening, Draco had her wrists in his hands and was an inch away from her face.  
  
"Draco! What are yo-!"  
  
"Shhh!" Draco quieted her. She could feel his breath on her lips. "What are you thinking right now?" Hermione's eyes got wide and a small blush crept over her face.  
  
"Get away!" Hermione shoved Malfoy off her, but the smile on his face still remained.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Granger. What were you thinking?" The blush across Hermione's face intensified. Draco raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Is someone's mind in the gutter here?" Hermione glared at him for the millionth time.  
  
"I... I was thinking," she began slowly, "that your lips looked very soft and.."  
  
"And...? Oh there's an and! And what, you naughty, naughty girl, you!" Malfoy knew it was probably wrong, but he was really enjoying himself. Actually, he knew it must have been wrong when Hermione shot him a look that would have stabbed him in the face if it could.  
  
"...and I was wondering what it would be like to..." Hermione looked like it was physically hurting her to tell him the truth. Finally she just let out a sigh and finished her sentence because she knew she would have to say it one way or another. "...to kiss them," she said softly.  
  
"That's it?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
"What do you mean 'that's it?'!!" Hermione looked absolutely shocked. "I just told my sworn enemy of six years that I thought about kissing him and you say 'that's it?'!!"  
  
"Well, it's just that most girls wouldn't have thought about just kissing a guy when they get that close to them," he said looking away and rubbing a hand awkwardly behind his head.  
  
"Well, I'm not like most girls," she replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Almost immediately after the words left her mouth, Hermione felt the icy chill that gripped her melt away. A huge smile washed over her face as she realized that her twenty minutes were up and it was her turn to interrogate Malfoy. "Time's up!" She happily handed Draco his vial. "My turn!"  
  
He took the tiny tube from her hand uneasily, thinking he should have gone first, and then downed the purple liquid, feeling the cold sensation grasp his throat. Hermione grinned maliciously.  
  
"So, Malfoy, are you still a virgin?" 'Wow, she sure gets right to the point, doesn't she?' Malfoy thought. He sighed and nodded his head. Hermione blinked a few times and then said "What?" Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes I'm a virgin, Granger. Or is that too hard for someone as intelligent as you to comprehend?" Hermione was stunned speechless.  
  
"Umm.... yes, actually. I thought you and Pansy..."  
  
Draco shuddered involuntarily at the mention of Pansy. "Hell no. Although she's been trying to get me to sleep with her since our third year here, she's remained unsuccessful... thank god..." Hermione laughed. She never suspected Malfoy to be the particular type. She thought he was more of a get-some-where-you-can kind of guy.  
  
"Well then how far have you gone?" He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Blaise got me drunk once and I did a couple of things I would rather not mention... nothing too big though," he replied, looking around the room at anything else but her.  
  
"Oh... I see...," Hermione said softly. "Well, since you don't like Pansy, do you have a thing for Millicent?" Draco looked like he was about to throw up.  
  
"No. That girl looks like a freaking pug dog."  
  
"Awe, that's so mean!" Hermione scolded. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake," he apologized. "Pug dogs are at least somewhat cute where Bulstrode is not." Hermione hit him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"That is so mean!" she said between laughs. She had to admit, though, he had a point. Millicent Bulstrode was not a looker. "Hmm... what else do I want to know?" Draco shrugged again.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me."  
  
"Why do you hate me?" she asked suddenly. He looked thoughtfully at her for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I don't hate you, Granger."  
  
"What? What do you mean you don't hate me! If you don't hate me, then why are you so incredibly rude to me all the time?!"  
  
"I do enjoy agitating you, but I don't mean to hurt you with anything I say. I never thought you really cared." And this was the truth. Malfoy would have said anything to make Granger feel a little less superior to everyone else, but he never intended to cause her any kind of pain.  
  
"Well, I do." She looked wounded and Malfoy noticed tears begin to well up in her eyes before she put her head down, suddenly very interested in her hands that were resting in her lap. He wanted to ignore her, but for some reason he was finding it harder and harder to do so as time went by.  
  
"Please. Don't cry," he begged, putting a hand under her chin and gently tilting her face up. Hermione looked into his sad eyes. 'There it is again,' she thought. 'Why is he being so sweet to me lately?' He tucked a stray strand of her hair back in place. "Please don't."  
  
"Why do you even care?!" she asked bitterly, turning quickly away from him. But she gradually looked back as she felt a hand over hers. "I don't know, Hermione..." he whispered, focusing on her yet trying not think about her at the same time. "I really don't know why... I just know that I do..." Malfoy hung his head low. Just as Hermione was about to say something, she got a better idea.  
  
While Draco was still lost in his thoughts, she pushed him down onto the couch and threw herself overtop of him. At first, Draco thought that Hermione was falling. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled, not realizing that he was only pulling her closer. They were now in a very compromising position with Draco stretched out on his back and Hermione practically laying on top of him. Her lips were so close to his that he could almost feel them moving as she spoke to him: "What are you thinking right now?"  
  
Draco closed his eyes and felt like kicking himself. "I'm thinking I should have gone first, that's what I'm thinking!" he whispered.  
  
"Draco." He opened his eyes to find that she hadn't moved an inch away from him yet. "What were you thinking," she asked him seriously. Draco groaned as he gently lifted Hermione off him a bit so that he could lean up on his elbows and talk to her.  
  
"I was thinking..." She was looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was thinking that you are quite possibly the most attractive being in this entire school and- and that I..." He stopped, not wanting to continue. "Please don't make me go on."  
  
"Oh no, please do go on, Draco." Now Hermione was the one having all the fun. She propped herself up on his chest and smiled in absolute delight. "And that you what?"  
  
"That I would love to make you scream," he whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione said, holding a hand to her ear. "I didn't quite catch it." Draco swallowed hard and sighed.  
  
"I would love to make you scream," he repeated loudly, slapping himself on the forehead.  
  
"Make me scream?" Hermione questioned earnestly. "What do you mean by that?" Draco looked at her in disbelief. 'Is she kidding me?!' But the confused gleam in her eyes told him that she was not joking around, she truly didn't understand what he was getting at. He sighed again, not wanting to have to explain it but having no other choice.  
  
"I mean it in a very er... sexual sense." Realization suddenly dawned on Hermione and she quickly turned a shade redder than any other that night. She slowly inched her way off of Draco and he sat up swiftly, not wanting to look her in the eye. Hermione at first didn't know what to say, but then she thought of something he had said earlier.  
  
"So you think I'm attractive, huh?" Hermione grinned slyly at him. He smiled to himself at her sudden playful attitude.  
  
"Actually, stunningly gorgeous was what came to mind." He heard her giggle and his slight smile grew a little wider. Before she could say anything more, they were both startled by a knock on the common room entrance.  
  
"Ms. Granger? Mr. Malfoy? I need to speak with the two of you please." Professor McGonagall. Hermione hated to leave the position she was in but she was forced to get up by Draco.  
  
"Coming, Professor McGonagall!" Hermione swung open the door, Malfoy standing by her side. McGonagall eyed the them both and wondered briefly why they didn't seem to be fighting before announcing the details of a heads and prefect meeting to be held the following Thursday. When she finished, she gave them a suspicious glace before adding "I hope the two of you plan on taking to your separate beds upon my departure?" Hermione shook her head up and down furiously while Malfoy gave her a swift nod. She shot them one last piercing look over the rim of her glasses before saying goodnight.  
  
Hermione shut the door behind her and turned to Malfoy. He was standing there, watching her.  
  
"I'm going to bed," he said after a few moments of awkward silence. He walked into his room and shut the door behind him, not even taking a second look at Hermione, who he left waiting by the entrance. He had to think about things.  
  
Hermione, now thoroughly confused, went to her bedroom as well. She couldn't understand what was going on with her lately. But most of all, she couldn't believe the things she had said to him! Not only did she flat out admit that she found Draco attractive to his face, but she actually told him she wanted to kiss him! And the worst part was that she really meant it. She did want to kiss him. But she wished she didn't.  
  
. . : . . : . .  
  
I hope you like it! Please please please please please review it!! I am begging you! If you don't I hope you enjoyed it anyway! And thanks again to PaulIsTheDevil and lcj! SweetDreamsMuse 


	6. Midnight's Dream

Bottom of Form

Where the Heart Lies

Author Notes: so sorry this one took so long to get out! My computer decided to spite me and wouldn't work! Thank god for mommies! I'd like to thank the people who reviewed me on my last chapter! ----

Vicky: you make me feel like I'm actually a good writer! haha keep it up! ;- ) and I'm so glad you like it!

RedWitch1: thank you so much and here's some more!

ChillKat: haha those words work for me!

Pretty-n-pink898: you're too sweet! and of course I will continue to write it as long as there are people who will continue to read coughandreviewcough it! Kissin Kat: i'd like to kiss you! haha and thank you for wishing me luck, that's very kind of you. oreo69not96: thanks babe! and here's your update! Enchanted Dragon: first of all - wow. second of all - i know exactly what you mean about being stuck in a fanfic! there are some really good stories out there! and i am so glad and extremely flattered that you would think mine to be zombie capable. haha! i absolutely love you! and thirdly - i hope that my future chapters will live up to your expectations! the pressure's on now lol! ----

Thanks a bunches guys! Enjoy the next chapter and please oh please oh please review! (Not to sound desperate or anything... what? i'm not on my knees, i swear!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic at all, except for any original characters, or the poem. Use them if you want, but I think then you'd be crazah! ;-)

Chapter Five

It had been about a week since the whole "veritaserum" incident and Hermione had successfully avoided any discussion of it with Malfoy. Not that he had tried to talk about it, mind you. They really didn't say much to each other at all after that really. In the morning, if they saw each other before heading to breakfast, they would exchange meaningless good mornings and, if by chance they saw each other after school hours, they would simply nod to acknowledge the other's presence.

But the words that had come out of Malfoy's mouth danced around in her head 24/7. She had seen a side of him she didn't think existed that night. And it enchanted her. She wanted to get to know it better, but at the same time she wanted to avoid it entirely. She was afraid of the possibility that she might end up actually liking Malfoy. That would definitely not go over well with her friends, especially Harry and Ron. Definitely not.

She couldn't help it, though. Thoughts of him played and replayed endlessly through her mind. Every so often, she would sneak glances of him during class. He truly was one gorgeous creature. She loved the way his fair blonde hair would fall into his face while he was taking notes or the look of his strong back as he leaned over his cauldron. Finally, she silently admitted to herself that she maybe.... possibly.... sort of........ liked...... Malfoy. But only as a friend! A friend she wanted to kiss? You could have friends like that, right? …Right?!

. . : . . : . .

Hermione slammed a pillow to her face and groaned. It was going to be another long day. She hadn't gotten any sleep at all. In fact, she hadn't had a decent night's sleep since she passed out on Malfoy's bed the night he was sick. It was like she developed insomnia overnight. Still, she forced herself to get up and ready. "Thank god for fridays."

She arrived in the Great Hall to see Harry and Ron discussing whether or not Snape would survive in one of those reality television shows Neville's grandmum had written him about. Ignoring the aggressive conversation, she decided to sit next to Marie, who was reading from a thin book.

"Morning," she said groggily, dropping down in her seat and laying her head on the table.

"Couldn't sleep again?" Marie didn't even have to look up to realize that Hermione obviously didn't rest a second last night. Hermione mumbled something in which Marie could briefly make out the words "if I ever", "sandman", "chainsaw", and "dozen dull pencils". She thought it best not to ask.

"What are you reading?" Hermione inquired a few seconds later, turning her head to face the brunette beauty.

"Just a romance novel, Of Pearls and Stars," she replied, flashing her the cover of the deep scarlet book on which the title was written in light, golden scroll. "I think love is so beautiful." She read on silently a few seconds more allowing Hermione time to gather up some breakfast before exclaiming "Oh this part is so sweet! Do you want to hear it?"

Hermione shoved a piece of sausage in her mouth. "Her meah," she spat out. Marie took that as a yes and began to read.

"A soft whisper from your lips, a gentle kiss. Is it too much to ask for this? To lay my head against your chest, to feel your arms around me, in my dreams all these things I can see. Hearing you say my name, touch my face, stroke my hair. Being without this forever I could never bare! Feeling our hearts becoming one as was meant to be and I know what I feel is destiny."

Marie set the small, narrow book down and sighed dreamily. Hermione, on the other hand, was extremely distraught. Because the one person she imagined throughout the entirety of the paragraph was none other than Malfoy. 'What's wrong with me?!' she thought in exasperation. 'This is definitely not good…' Before she had a second more to dwell on it, Harry stood up followed by Ron.

"Ah, we'd best get started to class. You alright, Hermione?" Hermione nodded and gathered her things, preparing to leave with Harry, Ron and Marie.

. . : . . : . .

"Hermione?" The last class of the day (Potions) had just ended and Cal had taken Hermione aside.

"Cal? Is something wrong?" Hermione eyed him curiously. She still couldn't shake the feeling that he was always watching her, although she knew it was a silly notion. He shadowed over her tiny frame as he looked at her intently.

"I was wondering if you could help me with our potions homework tonight," he said casually. Words seemed to just flow off his tongue. His request was rather unusual, considering the potions homework seemed very straightforward, but he appeared to be sincere. As she was studying him, she noticed a sparkling blue diamond about his neck. It was a necklace almost identical to the one Marie wore every day, only this one was a deep hue of blue that reminded her of the color of the ocean. 'I thought her mother gave her that as a present?' she pondered momentarily. 'It's rather odd that Cal would have one almost exactly like it.' Cal coughed purposely, gaining back her attention. 'Well, it's better than wasting away my time thinking of Malfoy, I suppose.' (She'd been doing that a lot lately.)

"Sure," she agreed. "Right now?" He nodded, a half-smile most girls would have swooned over donning her face.

"That would be excellent."

"Alright, then let's head up to the Gryffindor common room and-" Cal moved in front of her as she started to turn in the direction of the gryffindor dormitories.

"It's too noisy there. Let's go to your common room. I'll be able to concentrate better." She shrugged and hesitantly agreed.

"Imperfluous" she said clearly before the painting. The young maiden in the frame smiled faintly and then waved her hand as the door creaked open. Cal walked in after Hermione and looked around a second, taking in the view. He flashed Hermione one of his trademark smiles again. 'Why does he keep doing that?' she thought, getting slightly annoyed.

"Right, let's get started, then." She sat down next to the nearest table and opened her book, quickly flipping to a page dealing with the day's lesson. As she was doing this, Cal sidled over to the chair next to her, his books forgotten on a small corner table by the door. "Now, what was it that you didn't understand?"

"Hermione." From the way he said her name, Hermione felt a chill go up her spine. And not a good one either. She suddenly got a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed hard and looked away from her book to face Cal. He was staring at her hungrily. She scooted away from him in her chair, frightened by the image. But he only moved closer.

"Wh-Where is your book, Cal? How are we supposed to study if you don't even have your book open?" Hermione questioned, trying to act as if nothing strange was happening, yet still trying to put some distance between them. He only chuckled.

"Okay, you got me. So maybe I don't really need any help in potions…" Hermione looked at him incredulously as he continued to smile. "Come on, you can't tell me you're not at all attracted to me?

" Sure he was attractive, of course he was. You'd have to be blind to think otherwise. Almost every girl in the school would gladly murder Hermione and step over her dead body just to be as close to him as she currently was.

"What? Cal, what are you getting at?" She stood up now. But he just got up as well. She was just a little more than nervous – lingering in a state somewhere between 'This has to be a joke' and 'I wish I knew where I put that can of pepper spray.'

"I want you," he replied and the tone of his voice caused another set of chills to roll down her back.

"What?!" His words made no sense to her. She refused to believe he was being serious, but a small voice in her mind - that was growing louder every passing second - seemed to believe that maybe he was. "What are you talking about? Cal, this isn't funny! Stop it!" Hermione was beginning to panic. She started backing up but was running out of space. Pretty soon she knew she'd hit the wall.

"You don't really want me to stop. I can tell - Why are you acting like this, Hermione?" Cal began to advance on her, quickly filling the gap she'd struggled to make. "I see the way you look at me; I know you want me too." He made a grab at her wrists. She gasped as he pushed her harshly against the wall. She could feel startled tears start to well up in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?!" she shrieked, desperately trying to free her wrists. "I don't look at you! And I definitely don't want you! Let go of me!!" Her attempts didn't even faze him. She may as well have been pushing against a wall for all the good it did her. He was much more powerful than she was.

"There's no need to play hard to get," he smirked, his eyes traveling the length of her now quivering form. "You'll thank me for this later, you'll see." Without any further hesitation, he roughly pressed his mouth to hers and her scream was muffled by his lips, his grip on her wrists tightening. Tears trickled down her now moist cheeks. Her mind reeled with ways to get out, ways to get help, but finally settled on a single image that surprised even her. 'Draco...'

. . : . . : . .

"Damn skanky bitch," Draco cursed under his breath. He had been walking the halls thinking about Hermione when Pansy suddenly had the urge to try and sexually assault him... again. He might have easily avoided her if he hadn't been so wrapped up in his thoughts about the head girl. He didn't enjoy having to shove Pansy away from him all the time but dear lord, you think she'd take the hints! He let out a string of more curses before muttering the password to the white-clad maiden in the picture who was clucking her tongue at him disdainfully, disgusted by his foul language. He stepped through and his attention was instantly grabbed by the scene before him.

"Granger?!" Cal immediately flung himself away from Hermione at the sound of another's voice. He looked across the room to see an undeniably pissed Slytherin. Hermione didn't really register Malfoy's presence, but she did realize that Cal was no longer on her. She slid down the wall and sat, silent tears still falling from her wet chocolate eyes.

"What the fuck did you just do?!" Malfoy was clearly enraged.

"What do you mean, what did I do?" Cal replied, feigning surprise as Malfoy started towards him. "I did nothing! Hermione here told me she had something to show me, but when we got here, she wouldn't keep her hands off me! I told her that I wasn't interested in her that way and she forced herself on me! I was just pushing her off when you-" The next thing Cal knew, he was on the floor with practically a broken jaw thanks to Hermione's blonde savior. Malfoy didn't buy one bit of Cal's story. In fact, it took him all he had to refrain from picking his sorry ass up off the floor and punching him again.

"Get. Out. Now." he seethed, glaring daggers at him and wishing looks could kill. He grabbed Cal by the collar and threw him towards the door. "If you ever come near Hermione again," he said, his eyes shining in fury. "I promise you, you'll live to regret it." With that said, Cal scurried out of the room, off to find the first gullible girl who would take pity on him.

Hermione's sobs instantly dissolved Malfoy's rage. He turned back to her and was soon kneeling by her shaking form. She was sitting with her knees up, her head in her arms.

"Granger," he said softly, resting a hand lightly on her shoulder. Deep, sad brown eyes came up to meet his. She stared at him for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, before throwing her arms around him. At first, he was rather shocked and wondered momentarily if she would have done the same to anyone else who might have been there at the time. He gently stroked her hair as she buried her face in his chest and whimpered, tears soaking his shirt. He murmured comforting words into her ear every so often. "Shhh... don't cry, Granger. Don't cry."

Eventually, her cries subsided and she found herself still situated comfortably in Draco's arms. He had stopped talking, but he hadn't stopped running his fingers through her hair. She loved the feel of it, as all girls love the feel of someone playing with their tresses. She closed her eyes and rubbed up closer to Malfoy. Her mind was yelling at her to 'stop cuddling with a Slytherin pureblood like a stupid swooning prat!', but she didn't listen. She didn't even care, really. She felt so safe.

"Thank you, Draco," she whispered. Even though it was somewhat muffled by his tear-stained shirt, Malfoy still heard her. And she said his first name. Seriously said his first name. A wave of electricity pulsed through his body. He had never heard his name come out of her mouth like that before, but he already liked the way she made it sound.

"I guess we're even then, huh?" She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile, referring to the night she took care of him when he was sick. She smiled back, light slowly returning to her eyes. He stood up, helping her up carefully as well. Then he turned around and headed towards his room. Before he entered, he turned back to her and noticed she looked as if she might start to cry again. "Go put on something to sleep in," he said over his shoulder as he went into his room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione at first felt as if someone had taken a hold of her lungs and ripped them out of her chest as she watched Draco's retreating figure. She didn't know why, but the thought of being without him made her feel so... so something. She didn't even know what she was feeling really. She just knew that she wanted to be in his arms like she was moments before. And after he told her to go change, she was confused but just did as he said. After hastily throwing on some shorts and a t shirt, she headed back to the common room.

"Drink this." Draco, who had been standing at a table mixing something, handed Hermione a coffee mug filled with a gold liquid. Hermione instantly wrinkled her nose.

"What is it?" she asked, cautiously dipping a finger into the warm drink. "And better yet, where did you get it?"

"Nevermind that. And for heaven's sake, Granger, it's not going to bite you!" Draco said as he watched her try to poke the drink again. "Just drink it. It'll help you calm down. Trust me." 'Trust a Malfoy?' she thought to herself. 'Now that is something I thought I would never do.'

"If you say so..." She plugged her nose with one hand and took a huge gulp of the homemade concoction. "Mmmm... this stuff's not so bad." It tasted like mint hot chocolate. As soon as she had set the cup back down on the table, she felt her eyelids begin to droop.

"Her- Granger, maybe you should lie down." Draco looked at her curiously. He had never actually made the potion for someone before. It was just something he knew about, something his nurse used to make him as a rambunctious child. Now that he was thinking about it, though, he had no idea how long it took to actually affect the person who consumed it or how long it lasted.

"Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes, Malfoy?" Draco turned his attention back to Hermione, who was now swaying back and forth in front of him.

"Whoa!" Draco said, making a grab for her waist to steady her and, in the attempt, pulling her closer. "Absolutely gorgeous..." Hermione whispered, looking dreamily into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm thinking you should definitely lie down." Draco commanded, shifting her position so that he could guide her over to the couch.

"Pssssh!!" was his reply as she waved a hand in front of her face. But then her attitude towards the situation changed. "Do you wanna lie down with me?" she smirked coyly, reaching down to snatch one of his hands on her waist. Draco stared at her with wide eyes. "But I was thinking maybe more on top of me than next to me?"

"Oh my god, I've freaking intoxicated her!" he exclaimed out loud to himself. He urgently snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Granger! Hey! Focus!" Hermione started to sway a little more precariously, blinking heavily.

"God save the Queen!!" Hermione shouted before gracefully passing out into Draco's open arms.

. . : . . : . .

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She was in a strange, circular room she'd never seen before. There were no doors, no windows, only seven half pillars where placed evenly along the wall. The only source of light was a circular opening in the middle of the ceiling and it only illuminated a circle about 15 feet in diameter. The rest of the room was in total darkness. The sunlight that invaded the room landed on a glittering crystal bowl. The bowl was placed on a stone pedestal centered in the room and the pedestal was set on a small, circular raised portion of the floor. The only other object was a stone slab that hovered ominously about four feet above the ground.

Hermione looked around, confused. "Where am I?" She blinked again, hoping that when she opened her eyes, she would be somewhere else. But still she remained in the same circular room. Hermione sighed and stood up, wondering how she was going to get out of this one. She decided her best chance was to climb on top of the pedestal and see if she could somehow get out through the opening. She'd worry about how she got there after she had gotten out.

Hermione sensed something unusual behind her and whirled around in time to glimpse the tail of a black cloak disappear into the darkness that outlined the room.

"H-Hello?" Hermione said softly, unsure of whether or not she really wanted to know who - or what - was there. She stared at the spot where she had last seen the figure, straining her eyes to see into the pitch black. After a few minutes, she sighed and turned back towards the pedestal, dismissing the occurrence. She just wanted to be away from this place.

The echo from her steps caused her heart to beat a bit faster as she made her way towards the crystal bowl. 'There's nothing to be afraid of. There's nothing to be afraid of,' she whispered over and over, desperately trying to convince herself.

She stepped onto the raised circular platform and her heart dropped in her chest as she looked up. There was no way she would be able to make it out of this room through the opening. It hadn't seemed very high from her waking position, but now that she was standing directly under it, she knew it was too far up for her to escape out of.

She felt herself begin to panic. "Stay calm, Hermione," she demanded. "Everything's going to be-" Hermione quickly stopped talking. Someone else was definitely in the room with her. She could hear him walking, but thanks to the echo, she couldn't tell whether he was walking towards her or away from her. She spun in circles, trying to see the entire room at once. Her heart was racing now. All her previous attempts to remain in control slipped away from her. And then, just when she thought she was doomed to some horrible fate - the noise stopped.

The quiet may have been more disturbing than the footsteps. She held her breath, straining again to see something, anything. She heard a cloak rustle over to her right. Her head shot in that direction. She kept staring there as she slowly walked back towards the darkness on her left, wanting to put as much distance as she could between herself and the mysterious figure. She stood on the edge of the circle of light the opening permitted, trying hard to make out any type of sound.

"Death… shall never keep me." Hermione turned instinctively to see who had spoken. A hooded man stepped out of the shadow in front of her brandishing a gold hilted dagger. Hermione, in her efforts to get away, tripped clumsily over her own two feet and hit the cold stone floor harshly. She turned on her side just in time to see the man raise his dagger high. Hermione screamed and closed her eyes hard. "NEVER!" the voice hissed.

"NO!!!!" Hermione screamed as she shot up in her bed. She looked around her briefly and realized she was in her own bedroom. It was all a dream. A cold sweat dripped off her body as she struggled to get her heart to beat normally. She closed her eyes and buried her head in her hands. When she opened them again, she looked hastily around her room. Hurriedly, she threw the bed covers off her body and ran to the door. She didn't stop running until she had reached the bedroom across from hers.

"Draco!" She pounded her fist on the door. "Draco!" she said again, louder this time. She heard him jump out of bed and rush towards the door. He appeared a moment later wearing only a pair of mesh shorts.

"What?! What is it!? Are you okay?!" Hermione didn't even have the strength to reply. She threw her arms around him and cried like she'd wanted to since her dream began. "Hermione, what is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Draco cupped her face in his hands and started examining her for any sign of injury. But Hermione just shook her head. "Please, Hermione, tell me what's wrong," Draco pleaded.

"It seemed so real," she whispered raggedly between sobs.

"What?" Draco brought her face to look at him again. "What seemed so real?"

"It was so real," she whispered again. Tears ran mercilessly down her face, welled up in her eyes, blurred her vision. She buried her face into his chest for the third time and continued crying. Draco, knowing nothing better to do, ran his fingers soothingly through her hair in an effort to settle her down. She was right to have come to him, remembering how safe she had felt in his arms earlier that day, even if she was crying yet again.

"Come on, Hermione," Draco sighed, practically dragging her into his room, and closed the door behind them. He stood there for a few seconds more, supporting her as she leaned all her weight on him. He gently bent down and placed an arm around her knees, lifting her up as he stood. He carried her the five steps over to his bed and tried to set her down, but since she wouldn't give an inch on the death grip she had around his neck, he was forced to sit down with her laying on his lap. The two stayed like that for quite some time as Draco waited for Hermione to stop crying.

"Hermione," Draco said softly into her ear causing Hermione to shiver slightly at his sensual tone. She had ceased her crying bout, but still the reality of her dream haunted her. She knew she would have to tell Draco about it eventually. She owed him that much for barging in on him in the middle of the night at the very least. She just didn't want to have to relive it. She could only think of a few times she had been that scared in _real_ life – and she'd had some scary times, believe you me.

Hermione sighed as she slowly pushed her upper body away from Draco's chest. "I just had a bad dream, that's all." She gingerly wiped away at the moisture that covered her cheeks.

"Care to tell me about it?" Draco knew that 'just a bad dream' wouldn't have caused Hermione to break down like she did.

"I- I was in this room. This big, circular room." Draco listened patiently as Hermione struggled to put into words what she had dreamt. "There was hole.. in the ceiling. I tried to get out through it, but I couldn't. I kept hearing noises around me, in the shadows. I backed away and then... and then I turned around and the man, he tried to kill me."

"What man, Hermione?" Draco furrowed his brow, perplexed by her story.

"The man who spoke to me." Hermione's eyes seemed distant as she stared intensely at the stitching in Draco's comforter.

"What did he say?" Draco questioned, rubbing her hand comfortingly with his. Hermione thought not only about what he said, but how he said it. His voice was what frightened her the most. It was empty, void, lacking any kind of emotion. She could still hear it in her head. When Hermione failed to answer his question, he asked her again. "Hermione. What did he say?"

"Death," she answered softly, "shall never keep me."

. . : . . : . .

Wow! another chapter finished! i hope you enjoyed it and as always, please review! thanks!

sweetdreamsmuse


	7. Stolen Kiss

Where the Heart Lies

Author Notes: it's 1:37 in the morning and i can't sleep because i have the urge to write this chapter. i was upstairs laying in bed and i just started writing it in my head and i knew i had better start to actually write it down before i lost it. oh! and i would also like to apologize again for the terrible formatting of the bottom half of my previous chapter. i have no idea how that happened! well enough of my rambling, time to shout out to my reviewers!

----

Bianca Heart: hehe i'm glad you liked it and i hope i get the same response for the rest of it!

Child of Decadence: lol i know, right!

litto-kitty: awe, thank you so much! there is no better compliment than that! here's the next chapter for you

oreo69not96: thank you again for telling me about the formatting error! and you're right, cal's acting like a jackass... but you never know... ;-)

Omani: hehe, thanks! and yeah, i also love the soft side of bad boys lol

misslaydeeg: haha i know, right?! i'd be flippin too! thanks for commenting and i hope you like this chapter.

Faith5321: so thanks

----

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic at all, except for any original characters, or the poem. Use them if you want, but I think then you'd be crazah! ;-)

Chapter Six

Draco lay silently on his back, staring unwaveringly at the ceiling from his bed. Hermione had put up a good fight but her efforts to remain conscious proved to be futile as she lay slumbering next to Draco. His gaze fell on her momentarily as she exhaled deeply in her sleep before returning to their previous target.

Draco had been lying that way for at least the past hour, sleep unable to contain him. Too many thoughts were buzzing about in his head. The most puzzling of which was Hermione's dream. He knew that in actuality dreams were merely incoherent images and thoughts pieced together by the subconscious - hardly anything to worry about. But something in the back of his mind kept nagging at him, telling him that there was something strangely peculiar about Hermione's vision. It had to have been very vivid to put Hermione into the state of hysterics she had been in when she arrived at his door. He sighed audibly, mentally kicking himself when he realized that it was most likely his _fantastic_ concoction that had brought on such a dramatic nightmare.

He switched his gaze over to Hermione's resting form again. He slowly pushed a strand of stray hair out of her face, marveling at how beautiful she looked asleep. She was so pure, so innocent. He sincerely hoped that she would never have to experience a nightmare like that again, although a small part of him was grateful that she did because, if she hadn't, he highly doubted she would be lying in his bed right now.

"Draco, what are you saying?" he whispered in exasperation to himself. "It shouldn't matter that she's here." But it did matter. He knew it mattered to him, but he refused to admit it. "She's a mudblood!" he said, desperately trying to shake whatever it was he was feeling for her. "Just imagine what Lucius would do if he caught you even being nice to Granger, let alone sleeping next to her!" But he knew he didn't care what Lucius would do. Let his father strike him dead right now, so long as he could catch one more glimpse of the magnificent being that was Hermione Granger.

Draco groaned as this last thought wound its way into his brain. "What are you getting yourself into, Draco?"

. . : . . : . .

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she realized was that she was not in her own room. The events of the prior night came flooding back to her. Before she could think about it anymore, she felt something move slightly over her stomach. She looked down to find Draco's arm thrown over her and let out a tiny sigh of relief. Draco stirred again and Hermione held her breath unintentionally, afraid she'd wake him with her breathing.

When he had settled back down again, Hermione let her breath go soundlessly. Now that she was looking at him, Draco was quite adorable when he was sleeping, serene and childlike. Hermione smiled slightly as she commented to herself that the rest of him was definitely not childlike, her gaze now sliding down his perfectly toned body as a blush gradually slid its way up to her cheeks. Now was really the only chance she'd ever had to really study Draco. And she was glad she had been given it because, boy, was he gorgeous! It was as if every muscle in his body had been trained to perfection.

Hermione's eyes traveled back up. His platinum blonde hair fell casually over his face and Hermione longed to touch it, to run her fingers through it again as she had that night he'd been sick. In fact, to touch any part of him right now would satisfy her. That little voice in her head came back and warned her to keep her hands to herself, but she ignored it, as was becoming the norm.

Slowly and carefully, she ran the back of her fingers down his cheek and was amazed by how soft and warm his skin felt. Just as she was about to draw back her hand, Draco's eyes flickered open. She held in a gasp and quickly moved her hand away from his face before he noticed.

"Morning," she said quietly, not knowing what to expect in reply.

"Morning," he answered groggily, taking his hand off her and rubbing his eyes. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. He was still being friendly towards her. "Aren't you going to run away this time?" he joked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Nah," she giggled, pleased that she could finally feel like herself in front of him. "You'd be surprised at how much energy that takes to do in the morning!" Draco let out a small chuckle that caused the smile on Hermione's face to become even brighter.

"I'll bet," he replied, tossing off his covers and getting out of bed. "And how are you feeling this morning, Granger?" Hermione, though somewhat disappointed that he was still calling her Granger, decided it was better than mudblood and made a mental note to get him to call her Hermione by the end of the quarter.

"Better," she answered cheerfully. "Thanks to you, of course." She winked at him before picking herself up out of bed as well. Draco felt his face get very hot all off the sudden, but brushed it off as coincidence.

"I'm going to get a shower," she announced as she made her way towards the door. Upon hearing this, Draco halted his search for a t-shirt and turned back to his bed.

"Well, if you're going to shower than I'm going back to bed," he said as he dove under his comforter. "Wake me when you're finished," he instructed before burying his head in his pillow.

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched him twist and turn in an effort to get comfortable. She confessed to herself that she had purposefully been flirting with Draco Malfoy and she honestly didn't know what to think about it anymore. She knew now that she liked Draco as friend and that he reciprocated those feelings, but... was she starting to like him as something more? 'God, Hermione, how do you always manage to get yourself into these unlikely situations?!'

. . : . . : . .

"Well, someone's certainly in a good mood," Marie observed as Hermione glided towards the Gryffindor table, a dreamy smile plastered on her face. Marie beamed as Hermione sat down next to her, dropping her books on the table and reaching for an apple. "Yesterday you looked like you were dying from sleep deprivation and today! Well, today you look like you just got laid!" Hermione choked violently on the apple that was halfway down her throat.

"WHAT!?" Marie laughed as Hermione inhaled a glass of water.

"I'm just saying that you seem a lot... better today than you have for a while. Any reason for the sudden change?" Hermione smiled again to herself, reliving the past 10 minutes. After Hermione had showered and gotten ready for school, she filled a cup of ice cold water and dumped it on Draco while he was sleeping. "Shower's open!" she had shouted over her shoulder as she ran for the door, wanting to get out before Draco got up. "FUCK! GRANGER!!" she heard him yell as the portrait swung shut behind her. "Ah, so there's a guy, huh?" Hermione was yanked out of her flashback by Marie's voice.

"Oh, rubbish!" Hermione replied, trying to act nonchalant. But Marie had far from given up.

"Who is it?" she asked, donning her i-know-i'm-right-so-don't-bother-trying-to-deny-it smile.

"It's no one!" Hermione said just a little too quickly. Marie kept smiling, though, and went back to her breakfast, still believing that she was correct in assuming Hermione had a little crush.

"Whatever you say!" Just then, Hermione remembered her dream.

"Oh, Marie! I had to most horrid dream last night!" By the time Hermione was done with her tale, she'd caught the attention of both Harry and Ron, who had shown up as she began to tell it.

"Wow, that's awful rotten luck, 'Mione," Ron apologized.

"Yeah," Harry added. "At least you can be thankful that it was only a dream." Hermione smiled gratefully at them both for trying to make her feel better. She turned to say something to Marie, who had been oddly silent after hearing about Hermione's dream, but was interrupted by Harry. "If that ever happens again, don't hesitate to come and wake Ron and I," he instructed.

"I know," she replied, grinning. "But, don't worry, Draco was there." The words were out of her mouth before she had even known she'd said them. Ron dropped his fork, which at the time had been carrying syrupy pancakes, along with his jaw.

"What?!" Ron asked her, his eyes wide in surprise and confusion. "'Mione, have you done mental??" She bit her lower lip, feeling like a fool for letting herself slip so easily.

"I'm perfectly well, thank you," she sighed in slight annoyance. "What I meant was that Dr-_Malfoy_," she stressed, mentally kicking herself for spilling again, "he helped me last night..." The dumbfounded and agape looks did not fade away.

"Hermione," Harry began, "Are you sure about this? I mean, he is Malfoy after all."

"I think I know that, Harry!" she snapped, in total vexation with the way the conversation was going. "Honestly! I think I'm old enough to choose my own friends!"

"What?!" Ron exclaimed again, pointing a finger at her accusingly. "So now you're friends with him?!" Hermione rolled her eyes angrily.

"Oh yes, Ron! You've got me! We're the best of friends," she said, sarcasm dripping off every word. "Pretty soon I was thinking about putting in an application for Pansy's position. Let's just keep our fingers crossed, though, shall we?" And with that, Hermione gather up her books and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Hmm... somehow, I don't think you guys handled that very well," Marie commented as she watched Hermione stomp away. "Not very well at all." Harry and Ron sat in front of her, clueless as to what to say. "So...," Marie said, breaking the awkward tension. "Has anyone seen Cal?"

. . : . . : . .

Hermione quickly unfolded the note that Harry had passed to her seconds ago. She'd been the first to arrive at her Transfiguration class and had sat with her nose in the air as the others filed in, pointedly avoiding Harry and Ron. Draco, as he had taken his usual seat between Crabbe and Goyle, wondered briefly what had angered Hermione so.

_Hermione-_

_Listen, Ron and I are sorry for upsetting you earlier. It all just seems... odd. But if you truly have become um- acqainted with Malfoy, then I guess there has to be some good in him. You wouldn't be civil towards him otherwise. Just please, be careful, alright? We don't want to see you hurt._

_-Harry_

Hermione fought back a triumphant smile. She'd hope that Harry and Ron would see things her way and now that they actually had, she couldn't have been more thrilled. She shot Harry and Ron, who had been watching her read the note anxiously, a forgiving smirk and went back to copying down her transfiguration notes.

Draco, who had been watching Hermione intensely since McGonagall put up the class notes, knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. 'What's going on between those three?' he thought curiously. Before going back to his schoolwork, he made a vow to find out what had gone on later that night.

. . : . . : . .

Hermione staggered clumsily into her common room, hindered by the weight of the stack of books she was carrying. She'd stopped by the library after dinner and now she was thoroughly regretting it.

"Watch it!" Draco warned, steadying her balance and taking most of the books from her arms.

"Thanks," Hermione said, enchanted by the slight touch of his hands as they brushed past her arms. The two made their way towards the table in front of the fireplace and dropped their books on it.

"God, Granger, did you leave any in the library?" Hermione stuck her tongue out playfully in response. Draco grabbed a small, thin black book with gold painted edges before plopping down on the couch. Hermione followed suit, eying the book he held conspicuously.

"What's that?" she asked, not remembering having checked it out. Draco shrugged and opened the book to the cover page.

"'Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts'." Draco raised an eyebrow in amusement. "My, my, Granger. I would have never thought you one for this type of reading."

"Oh shove off!" Hermione shot back, though she could feel herself flush from embarrassment. Draco laughed at her bashfulness as she tried to rip the book from his hands "I don't know where it came from. Honestly!"

"Maybe Potter or Weasley are trying to give you a hint," Draco continued, smiling coyly. Hermione gave him a repulsed look.

"That was maybe one of the most disgusting sexual innuendos I have yet heard come out of your mouth, Draco Malfoy," she scolded.

"Don't try compliments with me, Granger," he teased, hiding the little book behind his back. "They'll get you nowhere. I saw all the sexual tension flying around between you three in Transfiguration this morning, don't try denying it!" 'Transfiguration?' Hermione thought. 'What happened in Transfigur-' Hermione's eyebrows shot up as she recollected what had occurred earlier that morning.

"That wasn't sexual tension, you twit!" she responded, shooting her hand behind Draco for a grab at the book. "We just had a little disagreement previously and they were apologizing to me."

"Uh-huh..." Draco said, sounding not at all convinced and now holding the book up in his hand while he tried to fight her off with the other. "What about?"

"It's none of you concern," Hermione replied, giving him a look as if to say 'it's classified information'. And, oh, how Malfoy just loved breaking into classified information.

"I see," Draco said solemnly, lowering his hand so she could reach the book and receiving a strange look from Hermione. "They're fighting over which one gets you from the back again, huh?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Hermione practically screamed as she yanked the book out of his grasp, appalled by the very idea of it. Draco sat there, acting surprised and glad that his plan was working. "They were just upset because I accidentally told them about what happened last night."

"You mean the dream?" Draco asked, this time truly confused.

"No, not the dream! I mean what happened between you and me!" Hermione felt a slight blush creep over her face as she said 'you and me'. 'God, pull it together!' Realization suddenly dawned on Draco's face as he understood what Hermione had told him. He shook his head and took her hand in his (to the pure bliss of Hermione), giving her a look full of pity.

"I told they wouldn't appreciate us sleeping together," he whispered. Hermione broke out in laughter.

"Oh shut up already!" she giggled as she pushed him off the couch.

"Wow, you're really pushing your luck, you know that?," Draco said, getting himself up from off the floor. "First you pull that little water stunt this morning and now this? Are you trying to wind up with a raging engorgio spell? Cause if that's the case, just say the word." Hermione laughed at Draco's horrible attempt to frighten her. It was a little strange, though, because she knew from personal experience what it was actually like to be seriously frightened by Draco.

"Is that a threat?" Hermione asked, one eyebrow raised. "Because if it is, I must say, you're going soft because you've threatened me with much worse before!" Hermione instantly regretted having said this last comment though as she watched the wicked grin diminish from his face. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Hermione spoke up. "I didn't mean to... to..." Hermione looked up as she tried searching for the right words.

"Look," Draco cut in. "I know that we haven't really gotten along in the past and...," he inhaled before carrying on. "And I know that it's probably all my fault-"

"Draco, stop." Hermione couldn't stand listening to him anymore. She felt guilty, even though she really didn't know why. "It doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" She smirked before going on. "And as long as you never ever call me mudblood again, I guess we could be friends." Draco felt his heart skip a beat at her smile. And it both irritated and overjoyed him.

"Never call you mudblood?" he said, pretending to be hurt. "I'm not going to know what to call you then!"

"Hmm... most people usually go with Hermione," she answered, still smiling. Draco chuckled.

"Alright," he said softly. "Hermione it is then."

. . : . . : . .

The two had headed to their separate rooms almost immediately after Draco had called her by her first name. And it sounded so sweet. In fact, it was all she had been thinking about for the past four hours she'd been in lying restlessly in bed. Unfortunately, her insomnia had returned. 'I'm never going to make it through the year like this,' she thought in irritation. 'There's got to be something you can do about this. Think, Hermione. Think.'

And actually, there was something she had thought of but was too afraid to try. She'd remembered reading in a health magazine about people going through weird sleeping fits where they would only be able fall asleep comfortably and soundly in one solitary place. It doesn't seem like that big of a problem, but the dilemma lied in where Hermione's "special place" was. Draco's bed. Lying there had been the only two times she had actually gotten a decent night's rest since school began.

'You don't know for sure,' a part of her said. 'I mean, the first time, you fell asleep from sheer exhaustion and the second time you were probably still heavily sedated. Maybe you're just a full-fledged insomniac.'

'Maybe,' another part of her answered. 'But there's only one way to find out for sure.'

"Great," she said out loud. "Now I'm talking to myself. I'm a psychotic insomniac. Just great." She let out a frustrated breath and got out of bed. She guessed it was around 1 in the morning. Draco should be sleeping. She crept noiselessly over to his room and creaked open the door. 'God, this is starting to become a habit,' she thought sickeningly.

As the door swung open completely, Hermione held her breath at the scene before her. Draco was fast asleep, the moonlight illuminated his features and made him look like a fallen angel. Hermione almost didn't want to move for fear she'd disturb and ruin the amazing sight. Almost. It was either take that risk or go sleepless for another night... bring on the risk.

Hermione padded soundlessly towards the bed and gingerly crawled in, careful not to shift the mattress too much. She turned towards him, longing for a better look. He was lying on his back, his hands above his head and under his pillow. He was so handsome. Again, she felt a powerful yearning to touch him. She wanted to feel his smooth skin. As she drew her hand down his cheek as she had done before, her eyes landed upon his lips. They still looked wonderously soft. Without another thought about it, she swiftly brushed her lips over his, lingering there for only a second.

As she pulled away, her gaze still focused on his sleeping face, the severity of what she'd just done hit her. She'd kissed Draco. And what was worse, he didn't know. She laid herself back in bed with the intent of devising a plan to get out before Draco awoke the next morning, but instead found herself asleep the moment her head hit the plush pillow.

. . : . . : . .

Well, what do you think? i hope you all still like it! please leave your comments at the front desk, lol. Review!

SweetDreamsMuse


	8. Bedtime

Okay so this is the replacement chapter 7. I didn't really like the way the first one was so guess what! I redid it (: no hard feelings okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic at all (with the exception of original characters) or the poem.

Chapter Seven

Draco groaned and rolled over, trying desperately to avoid the sunlight that was beckoning him to awake and start his day. It wasn't until he felt an odd breeze that he even cracked an eye open.

'Granger?!' Draco's eyes were completely open now that he had found his 'breeze' to be Hermione's breath on his neck. 'What the hell is she doing here?!' He tried to remember this happening at some point in the night, but his mind found nothing to place her in his bed this way. He turned his attention back to her. His attention seemed to be always focused on her anymore. His eyes raked over her perfect slumbering form. No matter how many times he looked at her, no matter how hard he tried to engrave her features into his mind, she was still as breath-taking to look at as she was the first time he woke to find her sleeping beside him. A dwindling part of his consciousness mumbled something about this all being wrong and blah blah blah. He was surprised by how easy it was becoming to ignore. He doubted if even that small part of his sanity would be haunting him for much longer and he wasn't sure if the idea scared or excited him. 'I need to figure out what's going on here.'

Just then, Hermoine let out a contented sigh that shook him loose of his thoughts. Unconsciously, she scooted closer to him and his mouth twisted into a small smile as she wrapped her tiny arms around his bicep. He had just decided to forget about why she was there (for now) and simply enjoy sleeping next to her when suddenly her eyelids wrenched themselves apart.

"Oh crap!" she shouted as she sat straight up, remembering where she was and, more importantly, that she wasn't supposed to be there. "I've got to get out of here before Draco-" Hermione was halfway out of the bed when someone clearing his throat halted her rambling. She turned slowly towards the sound, dreading what she knew she'd see. And indeed, it was as she'd predicted: Draco. He was sitting up in bed now, wearing a mixed expression of amusement and confusion. "Umm…" Hermione began, completely at a loss for words. "Hi?"

"Hi?" Draco mimicked, one eyebrow cocked. "You sneak into my room – no, into my very bed no less! – and all you can say for yourself is 'hi'?" Draco crossed his arms over his bare chest and, in doing so, reminded Hermione very much of a cross father who'd caught his only daughter sneaking out past curfew. Only, you know, that would be weird if this were the case.

"Uhh…" Hermione thought it best to try again. "Would you believe me if I said I was sleep walking?"

"Sleeping walking?" He looked at her incredulously, one eyebrow still raised. She smiled sheepishly, her eyes looking everywhere but towards his. "Nice try," He encouraged sarcastically, trying his best not to smile. "Now would you kindly care to explain to me what you're really doing in my bed?" Hermione let her eyes finally fall to the comforter, praying that she'd be able to rip the perfect answer straight from its seams. Draco waited patiently for a reply, now totally unable to keep the corners of his mouth from turning up.

"I just- Uh… I couldn't sleep." With that, Hermione, thinking she'd seemingly answered his question well enough, finally finished untangling herself out of Draco's bed sheets and swiftly made for the door.

"Not so fast!" Draco jumped out of the bed and caught her by the arm before she'd managed to escape his little interrogation. "I'm not done with you yet!" Hermione looked back at him and pouted, disappointed that her small legs couldn't carry her fast enough to get away. Draco was disappointed too – disappointed that he found Hermione so adorable when she pouted.

"Come on, now," he began, towing her back towards the bed. "If you tell me the real reason as to why I caught you sleeping in my bed, I promise I'll try very hard not to make you remember that fact every waking minute of every day." Draco smirked mischievously and was content to watch Hermione bite her lip as she squirmed under his gaze, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Okay, okay," she spat, deciding that the truth would most likely be her best bet in this situation. She glared at him ruefully before continuing and he smiled back angelically, which made it very hard for her glaring to continue any longer. "Well, you see, I haven't really been able to sleep at night since, well, since the second day of the semester…" Draco plopped himself down on the edge of his bed.

"Oh please, do go on," he prodded as Hermione paused. 'Maybe I could if you'd stop using your gorgeous green eyes to turn my brain to mush,' she thought, already getting used to the idea that she found Draco attractive in every sense of the word. She let out a sigh as she continued.

"You see, the only times I could remember actually falling asleep were… were in your bed… so, I thought, you know, maybe if I, I dunno, were there again… I could… you know, sleep..." Hermione trailed off, fairly certain that her words had run together to form a sentence that barely even made sense and just the tiniest bit ashamed of what she'd done. Had she no common sense? Had she no self control? She didn't know what was happening to her lately. Only that Draco was most definitely the cause of it all. After a couple minutes of what could only be described as awkward silence, she looked up and met his gaze for the first time that morning.

Draco, who had recently assumed the position of a psychology, had one hand on his chin, looking concerned. This was definitely a situation to which he could see no possible downside. To fall asleep every night with her tucked in his arms? To wake up every morning next to her angel's face? What he would give for that! Just about anything. And, on top of all that, as if that weren't enough to make him sickishly giddy already, he took a kind of pride in the fact that she felt she could only fall asleep in his bed. Next to him. Okay, well maybe not next to him exactly since it probably had more to do with the bed than with his presence, but still. He slept in that bed too, so as far as he was concerned - he was part of the solution. And for some reason, that made him extremely happy. Way happier than he would ever admit to her. He had to play this off; he definitely could not afford to let her know how much he was actually going to enjoy this. He exhaled dramatically, Hermione's wide brown eyes stayed glued to his.

"Well… I guess I don't really have a choice," Draco said, pushing himself up to stand and pretending to dust off his arms. He threw a smirk at Hermione, but he felt something catch in his throat as he detected a twinge of sadness in her eyes.

"No, Draco, that's okay," she mumbled, casting her eyes down towards the cold stone tiles dejectedly. "I couldn't possibly ask you for that. It wouldn't be right for me to make you do this." 'Uh-oh' Draco thought. He was going to have to try another angle. And quickly.

"You're not _making_ me do anything," he scoffed, considering the sheer impossibility of it. Like anyone could ever make Draco Malfoy do something he didn't want to. "And I'm definitely not going to have you wandering the grounds of Hogwarts all loopy and sleep-deprived. What if you were to trip over a mandrake root down a flight of stairs in herbology or walk too closely to the womping willow?!" He made a face of mock horror at the very thought. "I just could _not_ have that on my conscience, Granger." Hermione glanced up at him through her long, thick eyelashes and it was quite possibly one of the most alluring looks he'd ever seen. He took a couple steps closer to her.

"Are you sure?" Neither of them had realized how close they were until they were now staring into each other's eyes. Hermione said nothing more, but she could feel the short distance between them weighing down heavily. And in that instant she wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them and crush herself into his chest. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. As if Draco was somehow reading her mind, he started moving closer to her. Gently, very gently, he took one of his hands into both of his.

"Yes," he breathed, "I'm sure." Hermione beamed brilliantly up at him and, for a second, he thought maybe this was the most alluring look he'd ever seen. Or maybe all of her looks were equally mind-blowing and he'd just have to get used to being stunned whenever their eyes met? …He could live with that.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed as she immediately threw her arms around him and tackled him into what she conceived to be a hug. Draco laughed as she almost knocked them both backwards onto the bed.

"You owe me one, though," he added as he stood there awkwardly while he was pretty sure Hermione was trying to squeeze the life out of him. "No – you owe me ten!"

"I'll owe you _twenty_ if it will make you happy!" She released him – just a bit – enough that he could see her still glowing with elation. "I promise, you won't even know I'm there! It'll be just like sleeping with a teddy bear! I won't hog the covers or anything, I swear it!" Draco chuckled again. A teddy bear? Really? He highly doubted he'd ever come across a teddy bear that could arouse in him the feelings she did (and if he ever did, that'd be way more than just a little creepy). And he didn't really care if she all but kicked him off the bed, so long as _she_ was happy. He was pretty sure he'd do just about anything to see her smile like that. And with that last thought came the sudden realization: 'Ohhhh… I'm in deep.'

. . : . . : . .

"So, are you going to tell me who your mysterious lover boy is today?"

"No," Hermione said flatly, pushing Marie out of the way so she could reach the english muffins. Unfortunately, Marie would not be so easily discouraged.

"Aha!" She shouted, causing Hermione to jump in her skin. "So there is a boy!" Hermione, after replaying what she'd said in her mind, smacked herself on the forehead.

"There isn't!" she insisted.

"Sure… Just in case though, maybe you should have this." Marie just smiled demurely and slid a folded piece of battered parchment towards her. Hermione snatched it up in an instant, shoving it thoughtlessly into the deep recesses of her robes.

"And shhhhhh!" Hermione glared a few daggers at Marie's giggling figure as Ron and Harry strode down the aisle to take their places by her side. The last thing she needed was for them to find out about her recent little arrangement that placed her slumbering nightly in Draco Malfoy's bed. She was also about 95% sure that said news would most certainly cause Ron to fatally choke on the sausage links he was shoving down his gullet two at a time as quickly as he could manage. He had barely even got out a good morning before he'd gone to town on the buffet before them.

"…Are you trying to consume an entire pig's worth of sausage? Because I'm pretty sure you've already ingested most of the remains of Wilbur within the past five minutes," Hermione pointed out, still staring horrorstruck at Ron's savage attack on pan fried meats. He mumbled out something along the lines of "Bugger off, Charlotte" before disregarding her completely to return to his feast. It was not without herculean effort that Hermione managed to finally pry her eyes away. "I'm glad you're not a monster…" she whispered over her shoulder to Harry.

Harry laughed casually as he continued to watch his best friend pack away the better part of a live swine. "He's a growing boy, you know. We've gotta beef up for Quidditch Finals somehow!"

"Thash wah im shayin!!" Ron somehow spit out between bits, animatedly throwing his hands in the air. At this, even Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

. . : . . : . .

Hermione sighed heavily. At the moment, she was sitting between her best friends, Harry and Ron, so very near the blessed end of another awful potions class. She sighed as Snape informed them all of a huge assignment he was giving them- due Monday. 'So much for my weekend,' Hermione thought mournfully.

"I think I need some more belladonna," Hermione stated as she sprinkled the last bit of cut taproot into her cauldron.

"I'll get it, Hermione," Harry offered, scooting out his chair.

"Oh, no, Harry. I'll get it. I'm not helpless, you know!" She shot him a half smile playfully as she got up and headed towards the front desk. After gathering as much of the posionous Eurasian herb as she thought she'd need, she headed back to her seat. On her way seat, however, she lost her footing on the smooth stone floor. "Oh!"

"Watch it!" Draco reprimanded as he caught her smoothly before she fell. Harry and Ron instantly perked up in their chairs a few rows back, ready to leap to Hermione's defense, if need be. Everyone else in the class seemed to stop momentarily, to watch what they felt was sure to be just another Gryffindor/Slytherin episode.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed, a little shaken. Her heartbeat had noticeably quickened in pace from the second his hands touched her skin and she prayed that it wasn't loud enough for him to notice. Wordlessly, Draco bent down, picked up the fallen purple bell-shaped flowers and gently cupped her hand around them.

"Be more careful next time," he demanded somewhat gruffly, not totally unaware of their audience. His heart had jumped a bit when he noticed her trip and he hated it. It made him feel like he cared for this girl- which, mind you, he didn't. Or did he? I mean, they have been sleeping together – not _sleeping together_, sleeping together – but falling asleep together rather and, after this morning's incident, they obviously planned on sleeping together some more. Did people just do that? Just want to sleep randomly with someone? Not sleep with them, sleep with them, but just fall asleep with them… Draco snapped straight up as he realized where all these notions were headed. 'Oh no,' Draco thought glumly, 'What am I even _saying_?! I've gone totally mental, haven't I?' Hermione, unaware of the debate raging inside Draco between him and himself, nodded briefly and, with a smile, continued back to Harry and Ron.

"Are you okay?!" Ron hissed. They were attached to her side as soon as she'd reached their table. She shot them both a dubious glare.

"Of course I'm okay!" she exclaimed, trying to keep her voice at a reasonable level, considering they were all still in class. To be honest, she was more than okay. She really felt like singing. Likr dancing even! Only breaking out in song and dance in the middle of Professor Snape's classroom was, no doubt, suicidal. She was pretty sure she could spend every second of every day in Draco's arms.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?!" At this, Hermione simply stared at Harry, uncomprehending.

"Hurt me?" She said the words as if they made no sense. And to her, they didn't. "No he didn't hurt me! Were you two in the same classroom as everyone else just moments ago? I would have fallen flat on my face if he hadn't caught me and I'm pretty sure that _that_ would have hurt me!" Hermione glowered at the now backpedaling duo.

"Sorry, sorry!" Harry waved his hands hurriedly in front of his face, trying to play peacemaker. "We know you two are fr-" He gulped, forcing himself to say the word, "friends now! It's just that, after so many years of constantly being on the lookout, it's simply instinct now, you know?" He shrugged his shoulders and feigned casual, Ron quickly following suit. "Yeah, instinct…" Hermione's glare weakened and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll forgive you – _again_." She laughed a bit as she heard the two boys exhale their relief loudly. "But just try to get this through your thick heads – he's not going to hurt me! Okay?" Ron glanced at Harry, biting his lip.

"Okay," the two reluctantly agreed in unison, nodding their heads. Hermione smiled radiantly at her two best friends just as the bell rang.

"You know I love you guys, right?" She giggled, giving each their arms a light punch.

"Yeah, yeah, shove of it!" Ron laughed, as he tended to his imaginary bruise. "You're just happy cause you always get your way!"

. . : . . : . .

"Hey, Granger." Hermione pursed her lips together and shot a withering glance in Draco's direction. The two of them were in their shared common room, both on either end of the long black leather sofa, studying. Or trying to. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to keep himself from laughing at her silly expression. "I mean… Hermione." Hermione's heart fluttered. There was something his mouth could do with her name that no one else's could. The way he said, the way his lips moved around each syllable, there was just something utterly wonderful about it.

"Yes, Draco?" she answered sweetly, batting her eyelashes in the process. She had been refusing to answer him lest he call her anything but her real name. This really didn't bother Draco, though. In fact, he enjoyed the chance to tease her, if only to see the cute faces she'd make in retort. Of course, she'd meant for them to be menacing, but he highly doubted if her features were even capable of producing any look short of endearing.

"Would you happen to have a spare quill I could borrow?" He smiled cheerfully, purposefully sugarcoating every word in an attempt to outdo her in her own game. "Mine seems to have disappeared." In truth, Hermione has snatched it while Draco had walked back into his room to grab some more parchment and shoved into her robe.

"Why, it's your lucky day, sir! I just so happen to have one right here!" As she whipped out his quill however, a folded piece of parchment flew out with it and landed with a plop on the table. Hermione stared at it for a moment, not quite recognizing it till Draco had already started unfolding it. "No!" she shrieked, not even wanting to imagine what horror was written inside the letter Marie had given her earlier at breakfast. "Wait! Don't!" But it was too late. Draco had barely even finished unfolding the parchment before both his eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"Oh no… what is it?!" Hermione groaned, knowing this could lead to nothing but degradation on her part. She held her hand out shakily for the parchment. What in the world could Marie have possibly written on it?

"You don't know what this is?" Draco asked, now completely bemused but still a little confused. He pulled the parchment closer to his chest as Hermione outstretched hand reached for it.

"No… Someone gave it to me earlier today, but I haven't had a chance to open it yet." Hermione's eyes tightened slightly as she saw Draco had no intention of giving her back possession of this piece of parchment. "What is it?" She leaned a little toward him, now truly curious to see what it was he was trying to keep from her. Draco was just about to tell her that he didn't think her fragile little mind could handle what was written on _this_ particular piece of parchment, but before he could, he saw a mischievous glint flash across her eyes. He hadn't even had time to say one word before she'd pounced on him, struggling against his strong arms to take hold of the secret note and rip it from his clutches. "Give. It. To. Me!" she cried, emphasizing each word.

"Hermione! I'm telling you, you don't want to see this!" He snickered in spite of himself, unable to properly keep control of the situation and, in his moment of weakness, Hermione triumphed.

"Ha HA!" She jumped off the couch just in time to dodge a counterattack. Victoriously, she flipped the piece of parchment around to see it, a huge grin spread wide across her face. And two moments later, she was flinging the parchment towards the ground, all traces of her smile replaced by a gaping mouth. "Oh. My. God." Currently fluttering towards the ground was an article entitled 'Heat Up Your Nights at Hogwarts,' featuring no less than four animated naked couples, all enchanted to forever be aiding the sexually curious in their quest for spicy new positions. Draco was practically on the floor laughing at the dumbfounded expression on Hermione's face.

"I told you you didn't want to see it!" he howled. Hermione didn't speak; she just blinked profusely, trying to rid herself of the images that were unfortunately already burned into her skull. Marie thought she needed _this_!?! She was going to KILL her when she got a hold of her scrawny neck tomorrow!

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Draco was still unable to keep himself from smiling, but he had himself together enough to make sure Hermione wasn't going into shock or anything. It wasn't until she heard his voice that everything clicked for her. He saw the article too. And she saw it. They both had basically just seen four couples… doing it… hardcore… It was right around this moment that she blushed every shade of red visible in the light spectrum. She had no idea why she felt so – so humiliated. Ashamed even! She lowered her head to the ground, unable to even look at him, as her stomach relentlessly tied itself in knots over and over again. She was just about to make a mad dash for her room when a pair of iron arms encircled her.

"Hermione," Draco chuckled as she buried her head in his chest. "You look petrified! What's wrong?" He tried to gently pry her from his body, but this only caused her to submerge herself even deeper into the folds of his robe. Draco looked down at her, momentarily puzzled until he suddenly put the pieces together. Her wide brown eyes, her dark red blush, her fight-or-flight reaction. He couldn't help himself – he laughed. She was just so adorable.

"Hermione, are you embarrassed?!" She didn't really know what to do or how to react; she'd never been in this kind of a situation before. This time though, when he peeled her arms from around his waist, she let him. She was still staring in disinterest at the floor, although now that the shame had seemed to pass, she continued to do so awkwardly. "You're silly, you know that, right?" Hermione scowled at the tiles individually for not being able to find her a way out of this mess. Suddenly, she felt a cool finger under her chin, lifting her face up stare helplessly at Draco.

"It's not a big deal, really it's not," he assured her and, after hesitating a second, gently, so very gently, he reached out with his other hand to trace a line down her cheek. Hermione shivered slightly at his light caress. The knots in her stomach were instantly replaced with butterflies and her blush returned. She smiled meekly at him. Draco took a step back and let his hands drop from Hermione's face, to her pure disappointment. He let out a ragged breath and then turned towards his door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked a little too quickly, unable to completely cover her sadness at his retreat.

"To bed." Draco turned, throwing a wicked smirk over his shoulder as he reached the door. "See you in there."

End for now – this chapter's nice and long for you (:

read|review


End file.
